Pieces of Glass Flowers
by Vaix
Summary: With no memory of the past except the name Sephiroth, Aeris is back
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy VII Fan Fic  
  
Prologue  
  
Warmth washed over her cold body; brown hair gently swaying in the warm breeze. A green glow forced her green eyes to open, a quick gasp passed over her pale lips.  
  
"Wh-Where am I?"  
  
A gloved hand takes her pale hand, turning to face the dark dressed, pale haired companion.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"They said this would happen..."  
  
"What would happen?" Her green eyes searched frantically for something, anything that she could recognise.  
  
"That you'd forget everything that has happened." Her companion frowned. "I was hoping they'd all be wrong, that you would prove them all wrong again, that when you woke everything that had happened would be...That you would remember it all once again. Obviously, it was not to be..."  
  
"Who...Who are you?"  
  
He took her other hand and clasped them tightly. His green eyes shining in the eerie glow surrounding them. No...It was his eyes, something behind them made his eyes glow with an unearthly light. "Do you remember nothing?"  
  
She closed her eyes, all her efforts went into trying to remember something, anything. Nothing came to her except the darkness of her closed eyes. "I'm very sorry; but I felt that I knew you somehow. I'm very sorry."  
  
He shook his head. "Never mind. It isn't your fault. It was a risk we had to take, although it will take its toll on...It was worth it." A single tear rolled down his cheek. She wiped it away with her thumb.  
  
"I'm very sorry sir..."  
  
"There's no need to call me 'sir'. I left those ranks many years ago. My name, is Sephiroth." He let one hand fall, his fingers fell around a simple gold band. "I release you from your bonds...Go now..."  
  
He gave her a gentle push and she fell backward as if in slow motion, landing gently on a mossy ground. As her eyes focused, she found herself lying in a forest of some sort. The trees all had a blue green look about them, the moss she lay on coated the lower half of the trees around her, and a few fungi grew near her feet. She stood and began to walk out of the forest when she spotted a red ord floating closely to her. She ran over to it and grabbed it, pocketing it quickly. Where was she meant to go? and a better question...WHO was she? Letting her feet lead her to wherever it was she was meant to go, she soon found herself facing a blinding light as she stepped into what appeared to be a mining site. There was a man, a small man wearing bright green overalls who turned to face her.  
  
"How did you get out of that forest? The only way out is with the Lunar Harp and that's been buried for almost three years now." He asked while fixing his overalls up. "Are you an Ancient?"  
  
"An Ancient? What is an Ancient? I...I am lost. I don't know where I am supposed to go and I ... I can't remember anything at all..." Tears sprung into her eyes and she swallowed thickly then dragged the back of her hand across her face. "I have no place to stay and no money and..." She hiccupped while sobbing, falling to her knees, she covered her face and sobbed into her pale hands.  
  
The man looked at her in deep thought before frowning. "Wait there a moment..." He rushed to the side of the cliff and hastened down the ladder to meet with his coworkers. Within a few minutes, after she had calmed herself, the man reappeared at the top of the ladder and approached her. "We've decided that you may stay here. We will send word about you and you will work with us until someone comes to claim you."  
  
She smiled thankfully. "Thankyou sir."  
  
"And what are we going to call you? We can't just call you 'girl' all the time." He studied her. "You don't strike me as an ordinary girl..."  
  
"Me?" She wasn't sure whether to be offended by the words or to take them as a compliment.  
  
"Listen to your surroundings...What can you hear?"  
  
She closed her eyes, the green fading from his sight. She listened carefully, the breeze blew over her face whispering words in her ears... She sighed calmly, the feeling almost natural for her.  
  
"Chi?"  
  
Her eyes opened and she looked at the man before her. "I think Chi. You seemed so calm then...Like the Ancients. According to legend, the first Ancient to be known was called Chi."  
  
"Chi..." She tasted the name as she spoke it and nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
"Come meet your new coworkers Chi."  
  
The two figures climbed down the ladder, Chi, brushing her long honey brown hair out of her eyes. It would be interesting to live here...She wondered if anybody would know her. As soon as she entered the small huts, they insisted they take a photograph of her, the light blinded her momentarily but she saw a little man hurry away out of the mining village.  
  
[Please...Let someone know me...] 


	2. Friends are Foes

Chapter 1: Friends are Foes  
  
'It's just your natural reaction - Paranoid fear.'  
  
(Tifa)  
  
"Cloud Strife! Get back here at once!"  
  
Cloud grinned as he saw the beautiful brunette burst through the doors to her bar. She stood staring at him, anger obvious on her face, her intents bluntly written across her face. She began over to Cloud, her fingers twitching with every step she took.  
  
"Surprise!" AVALANCHE came out of their hiding places behind the furniture and the bar leaving Tifa in a daze in the middle of the room.  
  
"Happy birthday Tif..." Cloud kissed her lightly on the forehead while putting his arms around her slim frame pulling her body closer to his.  
  
"Oh gawd...Get a room you two. You tryin' to make me sick or somethin'?" Cid asked while puffing away on his cigarette.  
  
"Yeah...When are you two gonna get married? You been engaged long 'nough." Barret added.  
  
Cloud shook his head and opened his mouth reply sitting on the end of his tongue when Tifa covered his mouth with her hand. "Now Barret, you know that we're waiting for the right time. We can't rush things..."  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late..."  
  
They turned to find the young Wutai ninja walking through the doors holding a paper. She was staring at something in it quite intensely.  
  
"What else is new?" Barret rolled his eyes as he waited for the ninja's usual snap back reply.  
  
"Does this remind you of anyone?" Yuffie asked putting the paper on the table in front of them ignoring Barret's comment.  
  
"A young woman was found in Bone Village five months ago. She has no memory of who she is or what has previously happened to her. She wandered out of the Forest of the Ancients and is believed to be an Ancient herself. She currently goes under the name 'chi' the name of the first Ancient known to man. She has a scar on her back and on her chest where it appears a blade has been passed through. Long honey brown hair and emerald green eyes. The workers of Bone Village have been calling for anyone who knows her to please help her." Tifa stepped away after she finished reading.  
  
Yuffie wore a satisfied smirk on her face. "It looks a li'l bit like Aeris don't ya think?"  
  
CLoud shook his head violently "Aeris...But Aeris died. We all saw it. That bastard Sephiroth just came out of the sky and killed her. Stabbed her like she were a shishkabub!" Rage was on his face and he began to pace the room.  
  
"Maybe we should go check. It might be her. And if it isn't, then we'll know immediately right?" Tifa shrugged trying to reassure herself, "If not, it was all just an innocent mistake. It won't harm anyone."  
  
There were only a few murmurs among them on the subject and it was decided in quick nods that they would set off for Bone Village in the morning. They stayed up and drank as heartily as they could before setting off for their own rooms for the night. Tifa and Cloud were the only ones still awake. Tifa sat at the bar, her half empty glass sitting in her hands, Tifa staring at it boredly, her mind filled with thoughts which ran freely in her mind, most of them chaotic.  
  
"It would be wonderful to have Aeris back...But I wonder Cloud..." Her turned to look at her, "I wonder if - Upon seeing her, would you feel for her once again? Would we be over?" Tears shone in her eyes and Cloud put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing could ever make me feel any different for you Tif. You know that. I've loved you all my life. Ever since we were kids, living in Nibelheim, when we were still naive about the planet, Sephiroth and everything we've been through since that day we met at the seventh heaven." Cloud sighed. "What would've happened if I never left to become a SOLDIER?"  
  
"We wouldn't have become so close Cloud. I probably would've married that baker's son my father was always talking about. I never would've known how much I love you. You know, we've become sloer, all of us have since those first days and the strength we have...It never would've been there otherwise."  
  
"Then again, we never would've had out materia stolen by Yuffie. It's good to see she's grown up a little more. I never would've thought it possible. She was always such a spoilt brat...Now she seems almost her own age." He looked at her puzzled slightly and began rubbing the stubble that was appearing on his chin. "I think she's planning something again. Every time we let our guard down she always does something..."  
  
"You still don't trust her? After she saved your life from the Turks you still won't admit it. She's grown up Cloud, you just need to learn to trust people again, give the girl some credit. At least she hasn't stolen the materia."  
  
Cloud eyed her suspiciously. "That, means nothing. She's still just as sneaky as she was when she was 16. Only a little more mature now...More cunning."  
  
Tifa gave him a stern look, her gentle face painted with a frown, "Cloud, now YOU are being childish."  
  
There was a loud thump followed by a groan and Cid stumbled into view. Redness passed on his cheeks. "I was just ... Are you two gonna get some shut eye or what?"  
  
Tifa slept fitfully. Though it was a warm night, she felt slightly chilled by the prospect that Aeris was - no, they weren't definite it was her - possibly coming back. The thought of having her best friend back excited her and made her wish the morning would hurry to arrive, but she knew Cloud still cared for Aeris and running into a look-a-like or even the real one (Somehow) would cause havoc. Slowly, Tifa drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Aeris knelt on the floor of the temple, a single ray of light shining down onto her made her appear angelic. Tifa began running for her, but she could already see the shadow of her murderer approaching quickly. She tried to hurry, hoping to change the dream she had so often had, but a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her hard onto her hands and knees. A glimmer of a sword which was suddenly covered in blood. Tifa lifted her bloodsplattered face to look at the dying Aeris, to find that it was not Sephiroth holding the sword that murdered her best friend, but an exact replica of herself. The replica pushed Aeris forward off her sword roughly, causing the dead girl to land heavily on the floor, her green eyes completely lifeless, the replica approaching Tifa.  
  
"My my. You just murdered your best friend. How can you live with yourself now? Why don't you just give it all up. You know as well as I do that he couldn't care less for you He wants her with all his heart, he's desperate for her, dreams of her every night. You're only second best to him." The replica spoke with Tifa's voice, she had her eyes, her face...How, how could she say this? Do this?!  
  
"You don't know anything! I know Cloud still cares for her that he wishes she were alive once more, but he LOVES me. ME! not her!" She yelled, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
The pain in her chest was intense, it felt like a fire was dancing through her heart sending out waves of its intense colours through her body.  
  
"Oh come on. You really think that once he sees her, that beautiful angelic Aeris, that he'll have a single thought for you? He may say he loves you now, but who knows what will happen in the future, you thought yourself that it would cause havoc. You know they went on a date and he still considers himself to be her protector even through death. When he dreams at night, he's still adventuring with her, saving her from the Turks. When he lies with you, he's only interested in her, believing with all his heart that you are her. The darkness is creeping into you Tifa, you will destroy somebody's life, yours, Cloud's or Aeris'. The choice...Is up to you."  
  
Tifa woke with a start. The sun was just peeking in the window. Unsure of what else to do, she stood and walked up the stairs into the bar.  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
Tifa spun around, still nervous about her dream. She spotted Barret slouched in the chair with a plateful of her fridge's contents in front of him.  
  
"Oh Barret. I've been having these horrible dreams lately. I always end up back at the temple, just before Aeris was killed. I'm always running for her, but a hand grabs my ankle and pulls me to the ground and Sephiroth kills her..." She closed her eyes and saw the terrifying image of her killing Aeris which caused her eyes to shoot open again. "Tonight's was different...Instead of Sephiroth killing her it was..." She swallowed thickly.  
  
"Who was it Tif? If it was one the dem loonies-"  
  
"It was me."  
  
Barret looked at her. "You still blamin yerself for her death Tif. You've gotta let go of it. You couldn't do anythin' for her, just like the rest of us. That mother fucking son of a bitch...I'm just relieved his ass is dead. Dead as-" The thought of Biggs, Jessie and Wedge passed into his mind, Tifa could see it in his weathered face. Even after all these years...  
  
"Hungry?" Tifa asked absent-mindedly, forgetting the plateful on the table before him.  
  
"Nah Tif. Should wait till the others are awake." He gave her a wink and she knew he meant Cid.  
  
[How much did he have to drink last night...?] She gave a quick laugh and sighed. "I think I'll go for a walk, I need to clear my head..." Without waiting for a reply, she left the bar in Barret's care and left through the bar doors.  
  
For the last three years since Meteor and Sephiroth, she and Cloud and been living in his villa at Costa Del Sol. Yuffie had gone back to Wutai, although she and her father still didn't see eye to eye, they managed to live under the same roof. Barret had gone back to Corel with Marlene, but they threw him out just as quickly as before so he now took up residence in Kalm. Vincent stationed himself wherever he was needed, being a bounty hunter now, killing monsters that roamed to close to any town and getting paid a generous amount for a 'job well done'. Red had gone back to Cosmo Canyon to continue his studies and protecting the planet in his father's footsteps. Cid had returned to Rocket Town and was still the most sought after pilot in the world, though his relationship with Shera had become better they still had their moments. Cait Sith had been put into storage, after all Reeve was taking care of ShinRa's messes. The Turks...Everybody knew they still operated as a hired group for a hefty amount of money, but they'd been underground for quite some time nobody knew what they were up to anymore. Not many wanted to know, after all, sticking your nose into Turk business could prove to be quite lethal indeed...  
  
Reno peered through the shades. The sun had just begun to appear. "As you can see, she does look quite a lot like Aeris...If we leave now, we'll get to her before Spike and his band of misfits."  
  
The man looked at the paper and blew cigarette smoke over it. "If it is her, then you must bring her down to us. I must find out how it is that she has managed to come back to life." He ran his hand through his blonde hair, his cerulean eyes carefully considering everything. "Yes...My father would've liked it quite a lot..." He chuckled to himself and Reno turned to face him.  
  
"So we're going after the girl then?" Reno watched as the man nodded and put his cigarette out. "It's good to be working with the best of 'em again." Reno loped out to the hall where Elena and Rude stood waiting.  
  
"So? Do we go after her or what?" Elena asked straightening her jacket.  
  
"Of course we do." Reno started down the hall toward the door when a gun went off behind him. He spun around prepared to kill Elena, his finger ready on the switch of his night stick when he saw her cowering covering her ears against the wall, smoke rising from the gun their newest employer held.  
  
"Before you disappear...There's one last thing I'm asking of you. Don't hurt the girl in any way. Not even a scratch." His eyes narrowed, "If I find even a red mark, I'll get rid of you all...You'll know what to do with her."  
  
Elena gulped and nodded. "Don't worry sir. We won't fail you." They hurried off and were soon in the helicopter holding bay. It was sleek black and recently polished. She wondered if they couldn't get a mark on that too... "Why does he won't her so badly? I mean yeah, she's pretty and all but, what's the point of having someone without a memory? And one so weak?"  
  
Reno rolled his eyes. "Elena, why did you become a Turk?"  
  
"I-Ah..." She silenced herself and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"He wants her because we need another Turk - one who WON'T end up being squeamish when she's asked to kill a man or let our enemies know what we're doing..." Reno shook his head as he took control of the helicopter.  
  
ELena turned and looked out the window as they lifted off the ground. She'd never liked Reno. He was such a pain in the neck; he criticised everything she did and was such a drunkard. Not to mention a womaniser. Tseng, now he was different. He was professional; he looked the part of a Turk, not to mention he was more...She didn't know exactly how to explain it but it was what made him attractive to her.  
  
They flew quickly over the waters towards Bone Village. They'd be there in no time. Reno's PHS ran. He stared at it a moment then nodded for Rude to take control.  
  
"Talk to me..."  
  
Reno? What do you think you lot are doing?!" It was Cloud's voice, no mistaking it.  
  
"Whaddya mean what are we think we're doin'? We're just doin what the Professor ordered Spike. They early bird catches the worm, or in this case, the Turks get the girl."  
  
"We'll just see about that..." Cloud hung up and Reno retook the controls.  
  
They were only about 15 minutes away from the mining village now.  
  
"Why are you a Turk Reno?" Elena suddenly asked.  
  
The question caught him off guard. The red headed Turk frowned. "It's a well paid job." He replied bluntly.  
  
"Is that it? You kill people, kidnap people and do everything else you're asked no matter how wrong it is just for the money?!" The thought made Elena queasy.  
  
[If only it were that simple...] Reno shook his mind free from the thoughts that were approaching, they could only lead to chaos.  
  
The last few minutes in the helicopter were spent in silence as they gained on Bone Village. As soon as Reno set it down, he saw the Highwind - which was completely repaired from its last encounter with them - fly over head. They couldn't land too close to Bone Village due to the size of the airship and thanks to Reno's delay tatics (Putting the helicopter down in the middle of the grassy field where they could only land) they wouldn't reach the girl before the Turks would. Reno jumped out, followed closely by Rude, Elena taking her time to leave the chopper. As soon as they entered the Village they were confronted with a small man wearing a pair of bright green overalls.  
  
"Are you here for Chi?"  
  
"Yes." Elena replied quickly, giving an evil glance to Reno who simply smirked smugly.  
  
"You'll find her up there working on some customers request. Trust me, you can't miss her." He pointed them up to the second level of Bone Village.  
  
Reno nodded in gratitude and they headed towards the ladder. It was dirty and dusty in Bone Village and Reno cared for neither, it was a place where small men worked for small prices searching for small items. When he reached the top of the ladder, he pulled himself up and spotted her immediately. [The small guy was right...You can't miss her...]  
  
She wore a pair of green overalls covered in dirt although at one point they may have been the same colour as her eyes, though they were small - reaching only her knees, her slender frame was disguised in them. Her long honey brown hair was tied back in two long plaits. Sweat and dirt covered her face making the paleness of the skin appear quite tanned, her legs and arms were also covered in the same manner. In her left hand sat an enormous pick which she leant on while she kicked the dirt before her around. Reno figured she must have found something since she bent down to pick it up and study it before putting it into her pocket. Elena finally hauled herself up onto the ledge and leant heavily on her legs while she panted for breath.  
  
"Miss Chi! You've got visitors!" The man in the green overalls yelled indicating to Reno and company.  
  
Chi put her pick down and walked over to them wiping her hands on her overalls with a cheerful smile on her face before she held her right hand out for Reno. "Good to meet you all. What is it you're looking for? The Lunar Harp? Special items, ordinary items-"  
  
"We're here for you." Reno interrupted her well taught questioning.  
  
"Oh..." Her face changed from the cheery smile to a desperate plea. "You know me?"  
  
"You look an incredible amount like a girl, her name was Aeris. She used to be a coworker of mine. The only this is that Aeris died, she was stabbed by the masamune. It was a horrible sight to witness..." Reno took a deep breath and swallowed thickly, [almost convincing...] Elena rolled her eyes, "Through her chest."  
  
"I...I have a scar that matches what you just said. But if your friend Aeris died, and I am her then-"  
  
"How are you alive?" Chi nodded and Reno ran his hand through his dusty hair. "That is the mystery of you my dear..."" He smiled letting his hand travel to her cheek and caress it gently.  
  
Elena looked at Chi's face, she seemed disturbed by Reno's advances, [Maybe she does remember something...] She turned away mumbling to herself and Chi looked over to her.  
  
"What is wrong with your friend?"  
  
Elena turned back to face the confused looking Chi with a smile. "Oh, I just don't like dust much and this place is filled with it. My hair is going to need quite a wash later..."  
  
"Oh. Bone Village isn't a dusty as it used to be apparently."  
  
"Does any of this bring back memories for you Chi?" Reno let his hand drop back to his side upon seeing his advances weren't working.  
  
"I'm afraid not sir."  
  
"Do you remember anything at all?"  
  
"Well...Before I found myself in the forest over there, I was in someplace filled with green and there was a man there. He had long silver hair and these intense green eyes that glowed with a light of their own. He said his name was Sephiroth."  
  
"Sephiroth?!" Elena and Reno were both in shock while Rude continued to stand silently allowing only minimal emotion to seep onto his face.  
  
[This could put a spanner in the works...] Reno frowned.  
  
"You know Sephiroth?" Her voice was filled with hope.  
  
"Well, we knew him. He died three years ago too. Did...He come back too?"  
  
Chi frowned as she considered his question. "I...I'm not sure. As I said, it was only before there that I was with him." She looked at her hand with a familiarity Elena had seen once or twice before. "He took a gold band off my finger and told me I was released from all bonds...And that he was pleased I was going back...But he might be here too. After all, if I was in that green place and I came back, who's not to say he isn't back too?"  
  
Reno considered this new information for a while. He couldn't come up with an explanation or a lie to cover this up. If Sephiroth were back, he couldn't hide easily. Everybody knew him. "There's one last thing. Aeris was a Cetra, an Ancient. She had healing powers and could talk to the planet..."  
  
"Oh..." She looked relieved. "I thought I was going mad because I was hearing all these voices talking to me when there was nobody around." She looked at him and chewed on her cheek, "So, do you know me?"  
  
Reno was going to let it hang for a moment, entice her into his web just that little further when he spotted the unmistakable blonde spikes of Cloud running into Bone Village. Deciding against it since time was no longer on their side, he looked at her with a smug smile. "It's good to have you back Aeris." He held out his hand and she was about to take it when they spotted her.  
  
"AERIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cloud yelled frantically.  
  
Chi turned to face the new arrivals. "Are they coworkers too?"  
  
"No. They're not our friends. They'll try to make you believe that you are their friends when it was because of them that you were killed." He continued to fill her mind with lies and deceit. "Maybe you should go along with them, pretend to be on their side and report to us whenever you can. Since you're Turk, you should have no troubles with that." Reno started towards the ladder again. "See ya later babe." He winked and Elena had to resist the urge to kick him down that ladder that instant.  
  
They passed AVALANCHE on their way in. "She's your girl alright..." Reno laughed. "Too bad she still remembers things." The Turks continued to the helicopter and got in.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that Reno! You are so...Bad!"  
  
He grinned. "Oh I know."  
  
Tifa hurried up the ladder and ran over to Chi throwing her arms around the stunned girl in joy. "Oh Aeris! We thought you'd died! Are you okay? It really is you isn't it?"  
  
Chi looked at her with a frown on her face. Reno's voice echoed in her mind, 'It was because of them that you were killed...'  
  
Cloud caught up to them shortly afterward. He looked at her carefully. "It sure looks like her..." He stared at the Turks disappearing in the distance. "What did they say to you? What kind of poison did they give you?" He hissed.  
  
Chi stepped away from him and frowned at him. "They did nothing of the sort." She turned to Tifa. "Is this natural?"  
  
"It's alright Cloud. Aeris wouldn't listen to the Turks...She was kidnapped by them, she'd know better than to listen to that asshole Reno. Don't worry about Cloud Aeris." She glared at him once more. "It's just your natural reaction. Paranoid fear."  
  
"You knew me too?"  
  
Tifa and Cloud looked at her, Tifa lowered her eyes and Cloud approached her. "You went with us to stop Sephiroth from releasing Meteor. It was you who ended up saving the world from destruction with Holy..." Cloud explained taking her hands.  
  
She yanked her hands out of his grasp. Her face filled with rage. "Sephiroth would never have done that! It was because of him that I am here!" She yelled, her cheeks tinged pink with fury.  
  
"You were killed on the masamune, it was him that controls it. The only one who can use it!" Cloud frowned.  
  
This was not as simple as they thought it would be. It was meant to be walk in tell her she was one of them and take her home...He never thought it would be an argument...And about her killer of all people. Tifa put her arms around the girl's shoulders. "Cloud, maybe you should go tell the others it's Aeris..."  
  
After a momentary grunt of disagreement, he wandered back down to the lower level of Bone Village to break the good news to everybody. Tifa looked at Aeris. "I'm sorry about Cloud, I think he still believes he's your body guard, even after all these years it's hard to let some thing go. Why don't you tell me about Sephiroth then? Why don't you believe he killed you?"  
  
Chi sighed deeply, her eyes seemed to mist over as she retold how she met Sephiroth in what Tifa explained was the lifestream. The gold band and how he released her from 'all bonds'. "But I'm not sure whether he came back with me or if he didn't. I can only hope he did."  
  
Tifa smiled at her friend. "That's not important yet. What is important is that you're back and with your friends. Although..." Tifa turned her face up to the sky and sighed deeply.  
  
Chi looked at her in confusion and wonder. [Is she speaking to the planet too?]  
  
"I can't help but wonder if everything will go back to the way it had been before meteor, whether you...Cloud will..." Tifa shook her head and sighed focusing her attention back to Chi. "I'm sorry. I'm letting everything run out of control. So...Do you remember anything before the Lifestream?"  
  
Chi shook her head. "Nothing comes to mind..."  
  
"Hm..." Tifa frowned. "Reno said that you remembered too much to turn you over to their side...That lying bastard...He's always doing that."  
  
"Is Reno the one with the red hair?" She saw Tifa nod. "Excuse me Miss, but what's your name?"  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry. I forgot about that; my name is Tifa Lockhart."  
  
*"I have to save Tifa!"*  
  
Chi shook her head. "Did you remember something?" Tifa asked hopefully.  
  
"I just heard somebody saying that they had to rescue Tifa...Probably silly." She smiled. "Let's go then."  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Tifa lead her toward the Highwind explaining what it was to her.  
  
"Oh, I've always wanted to go on that..." She smiled as they got closer to the enormous ship.  
  
Tifa looked at her sideways, a curious glance. When they boarded, Tifa took Cloud to the side. "Anything?"  
  
"Yeah...She said she heard someone say they had to save Tifa."  
  
Cloud looked at her. "Wall Market."  
  
She nodded. "And just a few moments ago she said she's always wanted to ride the Highwind. If I'm not wrong, you promised her all those years ago that you'd take on her a ride in the Highwind..."  
  
Cloud nodded. "Maybe the more time she spends with us, the more she might remember."  
  
"Let's just hope that Reno hasn't poisoned her mind already with his lies and deceit."  
  
"You didn't bring her back?!"  
  
Reno stuffed his hand in his pocket. "You said that I'd know what to do with her. I've told her she was a Turk and sent her off to be with Spike and the rest of 'em. Don't worry, she believes we are her true friends."  
  
"Hm...Interesting, her friends are now her foes...This ought be proven quite an interesting experiment after all..." 


	3. Tears

Chapter 2: Tears  
  
'What, me die? Bullshit. I'm indestructable!'  
  
(Cid)  
  
Cloud pushed open the door to a room painted white with a pink corness and window frame. "This is the room you'll be staying in. I'll leave you to unpack and get comfortable...Do whatever female needs...You have." He started off towards the door. "I'll be in the lounge with Tifa if you need anything." Cloud nodded and left the room tugging the door behind him.  
  
Aeris sat on the bed before swinging her feet up and laying down to stare at the white ceiling. She closed her eyes and was immediately bombarded by a voice.  
  
'Aeris! Listen to me, you must find him. Find him before it is too late." The voice sounded desperate.  
  
"Find who?"  
  
'Find him before it's too late!"  
  
She almost seemed to snap out of a daze when she opened her eyes. She shook her head and remembered what Reno had told her. 'She could speak to the Planet. "The voices I'm hearing must be the planet then..." It made her feel calmer about the voices, they seemed so desperate. And who were they talking about? Who was the man they wanted her to find so badly?  
  
'Follow your heart..." Whispered a voice inside her soul.  
  
"My heart..." She touched her chest where she felt her heart beating rhythmically as though unphased by the previous events.  
  
[Oh, why can't I remember anything...Even after all these months...]  
  
"Sephiroth, you must go back. She needs your help."  
  
Sephiroth stared into the swirling green mass of the Lifestream. "But she is with the one she loved. Cloud will take care of her just as she had wanted all those years ago. Even if he is still incompetent. He's the one she's wanted to hold so close since the day she met him."  
  
The mass turned into a green figure. "Even so, there is something inside her soul...If left, it will fester into a dangerous foe. The Great General Sephiroth is needed once more."  
  
He turned away from the Lifestream's essence. "And what if I refuse? I am no longer controlled by Jenova, but I retain everything else. The memories...The blood stained hands..." He looked down to a blood stain across his chest.  
  
"When did Sephiroth give in?"  
  
"What does it matter?" He snapped finally. "The blood I have shed was because of Jenova. Everything I did was because of Jenova's hold on me. I thought I was strong, but I was weak enough for her to invade my mind. Who's to say there won't be another creature out there to take over from Jenova? You Cetra are all the same..." He growled.  
  
A green limb flew out and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Wake up Sephiroth! She needs your help. Whether you wish it or not, you have to help her. That thing will fester until it has eaten away at Aeris' soul til she will turn into the old Sephiroth, controlled by a source greater than her own being. Will you allow her to do what you couldn't? Will you have her destroy the planet in your place?"  
  
"The planet isn't my concern. I died three years ago. Whatever happens to the planet happens. I can do nothing more." Sephiroth began walking away from the essence when it reappeared before him.  
  
"You are still part of the planet Sephiroth. If it dies...We all fade into a memory that will be forgotten. I know you don't wish to be forgotten..."  
  
"The way I am remembered isn't much of a consolation prize." He laughed. "I am a murderer. I have killed many and was killed at the hands of that weakling Cloud Strife!" He shook his head as his gaze dropped. "No...Indeed I wish to be forgotten."  
  
"Then you wish never to be near another? Never to experience love?"  
  
"I know not of what you speak. Love...It is something which weakens the strong."  
  
"It strengthens the strong and the weak, it gives them something to fight for. Sephiroth, go back for her. Help her find him."  
  
His shoulders slouched, the Lifestream had found a nerve upon which they could call upon again when needed. "Very well..."  
  
"There is one drawback though..."  
  
"I won't remember anything will I?"  
  
"Yes you will. However, in the future your destiny is fated once more to die upon the sword of Cloud Strife and return once more here."  
  
"You give me life, but fate it away from me..." He gave a chilling mocking laugh. "I shall change that fate. I shall never die upon the sword of one as incompetent as he again. I underestimated him last time, I shall not do it again."  
  
The Lifestream seemed pleased with what he had sworn. "Then I hope you can change destiny..."  
  
Sephiroth's vision became blurred and he was soon swamped with grey. It chilled his skin as his senses returned. He struggled to sit up and look around. "Ah...Nibelheim..."  
  
"How is she?" Tifa asked as Cloud sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders while her arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think she'll be alright though. Just a little bit confused I'd say."  
  
"Well she has just discovered she came back from the dead. And what's the deal with Sephiroth?" Tifa sighed and cradled her head in his neck and shoulder. "She's so protective of her killer. Perhaps she's forgiven him..."  
  
"Or she doesn't remember. Remember Tifa, she remembers nothing." He stared into the nothingness around them. "Nothing about her past...Our past..."  
  
Tifa lifted her head and looked at him, "Cloud?"  
  
"How would it be, not ever remembering our pasts..."  
  
"You forgot our promise all those years ago when we met again I had to remind you."  
  
"Yeah, but that was different...I thought I was someone else..."  
  
"Well Aeris' died. It's no wonder she doesn't remember anything...Maybe it's like that when you enter the Lifestream..." Tifa mused.  
  
"We were in the Lifestream Tifa. We never forgot anything."  
  
"When you die and enter the Lifestream." Tifa frowned. Why was he being so argumentative? "oh..." She unwrapped her arms from his waist and moved away.  
  
"Oh what?"  
  
"I see what's happening. Your angry that she doesn't remember you two cared deeply for each other." Tifa was fuming. "Well I'll leave you two alone!" She stormed out of the house hoping that Cloud would be behind her, to pull her back into his arms in a tender embrace, tell her she was being paranoid, but no arms wrapped around her waist, there was no tender embrace. No Cloud. All hopes faded as she turned to find Cloud sitting in the same position he had been when she left. "It's finished..." The words made tears shine in her eyes.  
  
'You knew it would happen. I told you but you never listened to me did you Tifa? I tried to warn you...'  
  
"Shut up..." She ordered as she continued to walk, her fists clenched, tears falling freely.  
  
'You could always destroy the source of your pain Tifa...'  
  
"Shut up!" Her voice becoming desperate.  
  
'You know what you have to do...Let her feel the pain you're feeling now. It'll be over in mere moments...'  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Tifa? Are you alright?"  
  
Tifa spun around to find Vincent behind her. The voice was silenced. "Oh Vincent...I just...I'm just so lost..." She wiped the tears staining her face trying to gain her crumbled appearance to find it had failed.  
  
He looked at her blankly. "Why don't you tell me about it then?" He said after a while, unsure of whether or not it was the right thing to say to a woman in distress. Tifa sniffed and nodded her aching head. "Are you hungry?" Once more she nodded so Vincent lead her towards the cafe. "So...What's bothering you?"  
  
She sniffed. "Cloud. He's-" She choked on a sob. "Aeris."  
  
Vincent nodded anger evident upon his face knowing what she was trying to say. "How could Cloud do something like this? He's loved you since you were both children. This isn't the way to treat the one you love..."  
  
Tifa eyes shone in admiration as Vincent clenched and unclenched his metallic fist before him. Her heart pounded. Was she giving her heart away to another man so soon after it had been hurt? Before she had a chance to talk everything over with Cloud? The man she loved.  
  
'Ah, but do you love him Tifa? Or is it feigned? You feel sorry for him after all these years, when he took the blame for your fall into the Nibel Mountains? You still carry that guilt Tifa.'  
  
The voice in her mind whispered giving Tifa concerns. Was it right? Was the love she thought she felt for Cloud merely feelings of guilt that she misinterpreted as love?  
  
[Someone...Please help me...]  
  
"Aww...Gawd. Land this flying hunk of junk already..." Yuffie groaned clutching her stomach.  
  
"What?! I oughta give you a godamned tour of the fucking planet on this 'Flying hunk of junk'!" Cid yelled.  
  
"NO! No, that's alright...I'll just get off here..." Yuffie crawled towards the exit. The airship landed and Yuffie hurried off the decks onto the solid ground. She sprinted into Costa Del Sol where she ran into Tifa and Vincent walking towards the cafe. "Guys, have I got news for you..."  
  
Soon, Vincent, Tifa, Cloud and Cid were all sitting in chairs or couches in the living room, staring at Yuffie, mouths open in shock.  
  
"I...Is that true?" Tifa asked feeling her scar tingling.  
  
"Yup. I saw him myself in Wutai. But...He seems a little shorter than usual..." She pondered it a moment longer then shook her head. "Actually, when I think about it, his hair seemed a little short, and his face wasn't quite so evil. Second thoughts, I don't think it was him. Just another one of those weird guys we ran into last year..."  
  
Everybody sighed with minimal relief. "He's here!" Feet pounded the stairs as they were soon met with the frantic face of Aeris.  
  
"Who's here? Is someone trying to hurt you? Touch you?" [Perverts, I'll kill them all...] Cloud stood, his ultima sword in his hands prepared to make the lethal blows.  
  
"No, no! Nothing like that! I can feel HIM. He's so close...The one they want me to find..." Her cheeks flushed a pale pink upon hearing what she'd said.  
  
"They? The Cetra?"  
  
Aeris nodded. "I've been hearing them a lot lately telling me to find him."  
  
"Who's 'him'?" Cloud demanded, jealousy evident in his voice as it rose a notch.  
  
Tifa Flinched at his response and Vincent gave her a reassuring pat on her leg.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I know he's important, otherwise they wouldn't sound so desperate. They want me to find him soon. 'Before it's to late'."  
  
"You said you can feel him. Can you tell where he is? It might make things a little easier." Vincent suggested.  
  
She shook her head. "No. All I know is that he's so close, its as if I could reach out and touch him..." She mimicked the movements and touched Cloud's shoulder. "Just like that..."  
  
Cloud's back stiffened suddenly. "Cloud? What's wrong?" Tifa prepared to stand but was frozen by his words.  
  
"He's back..."  
  
They stared at him as though he'd gone mad again. "Are you sure? Maybe you're just thinking of Yuffie's stupidity..."  
  
Yuffie glared at Tifa with a look that could've killed. "There's no mistaking it. And he's close by..."  
  
"He'd be simple enough to find. Maybe we should go look for him." Tifa finally out of her frozen position walked over to Cloud and put a hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
Cloud turned to her and nodded. "You're right Tif. You always are. We should use the Highwind, we'll cover more ground that way."  
  
Everyone agreed except Aeris. "Um...Who is this man you're talking about?"  
  
Yuffie shot a glare at Cloud "Yeah Cloud. Who is it?"  
  
Cloud cleared his throat. "An old enemy-"  
  
"You aren't talking about Sephiroth are you?" Aeris frowned crossing her arms and tapping her foot like an impatient child.  
  
"No. Not Sephiroth. A different guy..." He faultered slightly, just enough for Aeris to hear it. "Rufus Shin-Ra."  
  
"Rufus Shin-Ra?"  
  
"Do you remember him?"  
  
Aeris shook her head. "No. I just think Rufus sound odd for a blonde man's name. Should be a dog's name...That's all." Aeris shrugged and looked at them who were now looking at her with their mouths gaping. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...Aeris. Would you like to come with us? Have a ride on the Highwind?" She nodded furiously. "Let's mosey. The sooner we find this bastard the better-"  
  
"Ah...Do you mind if we pick up Barret and Red from Cosmo Canyon first? Red was looking for some information as to why Aeris lost her memory." Tifa toyed with her fingers with a pleading look in her large wine coloured eyes.  
  
"I suppose it won't hurt." He sighed in annoyance as they piled into the Highwind.  
  
Yuffie groaned as soon as she stepped back onto the airship. Aeris immediately ran for the front of the ship to peer over the edge while the others went to the lower level.  
  
"Who told her Rufus had blonde hair?"  
  
They all shook their heads. "I guess that's the third thing she's remembered then."  
  
"Third? What are the other things she's remembered?" Vincent voiced his, Cid's and Yuffie's thoughts.  
  
"She remembered the Highwind. She always wanted to ride it and I promised her I'd take her for a ride on it."  
  
"And a bit of the Wall Market incident." Tifa grinned in pleasure as she saw Cloud's face turn pink.  
  
"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" She shook her head and Cloud's gaze lowered to his boots.  
  
"Wall Market? You mean...(Groan) The one where...Aw Gawd...Cloud dressed up as a girl?" Yuffie began to laugh as Tifa nodded. "Aw gawd...Don't make me laugh...Someone get me a bucket. I'm gonna be sick..."  
  
'Is he the one?'  
  
"What do you mean? Is who the one?"  
  
'Is this Cloud man the one you're searching for?'  
  
"I don't think so. He and Tifa are close and I wouldn't want it to be him, I wouldn't want to break them apart."  
  
'Then I hope you find HIM soon.'  
  
Aeris was snapped back into reality when she heard a phone ringing. She looked to her pocket where she remembered she'd put the PHS Reno had given her when they parted. "Hello?" Her voice filled with concern.  
  
"Ah. There you are love. I was wondering where you'd gotten to. I told you to call me. Did you forget or something?"  
  
"No. Cloud and Tifa have been watching me practically nonstop. I've barely had any time to myself let alone call you." Aeris frowned.  
  
"They suspect something?"  
  
"If they do, they're not letting me know. Although they say they're are going after a man named Rufus. This I doubt for the fact that when I asked if the man they were going to search for was Sephiroth, Cloud faltered. Although the faulter was slight, I still managed to pick it up. He couldn't hide it from me."  
  
"So they aren't onto you?" She shook her head. "Love, I can't see if you're shaking your head."  
  
"No. We're going to Cosmo Canyon to gather another two more of their companions who are apparently trying to find out why I can't remember anything."  
  
"Hmm..." There was a pause. "How long are you staying there?"  
  
"Probably only a moment. But a moment is long enough."  
  
"I'll see you there then love. Later babe." With that, Reno hung up and she put the phone back into her pocket.  
  
'He seems to set something off inside you Aeris.'  
  
"I don't know what you mean. He's just a coworker."  
  
'Don't think I can't feel what you do. I AM you. When you hear his voice, you tingle. I know it does.'  
  
"I like the sound of his voice. I don't know why...But I do."  
  
'Is that all it is Aeris? The sound of his voice?' There was a laugh. 'Naive Aeris. Just as you were long ago.'  
  
"How do you know me? Who are you? Tell me what you know!"  
  
'All in good time Aeris Gainsborough. All in good time.'  
  
They landed just outside of Cosmo Canyon and began out. Aeris stopped at the edge spotting red hair. Cloud turned and looked at her, a slight frown upon his face. "Aeris, you coming?"  
  
She shook her head. "No...I'm kind of sleepy. I think I'll stay here. You go get what you need. I really want to sleep..." She yawned. "I haven't had a chance to get much sleep since you took me to Costa Del Sol from Bone Village."  
  
"I guesso..." He turned to Tifa. "Tif, why don't you stay here with Aeris?"  
  
"Cloud, I can take care of myself. All those months in Bone Village has served me in many ways. I'll be fine...Goodnight everybody..." She wandered into the lower decks and disappeared from sight.  
  
"She'll be fine Cloud. You saw how easily she held that pick at Bone Village, she's a lot stronger than the Aeris we knew three years ago." Tifa put her hand on Cloud's shoulder and he faced her.  
  
"I'm just not used to it. She used to be so weak...Relying heavily on magic but...It's almost like it's an entirely different Aeris now..."  
  
"She grew up differently." Tifa smiled placing a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I guess you're right again Tif..."  
  
They walked up the stairs to Cosmo Canyon unaware of the emerald green eyes staring at them from the stairs. "Clear love?"  
  
She held up her hand signalling not yet, after they were out of sight she pulled her hand towards her, Reno hurrying up onto the deck of the Highwind over to Aeris. She pulled him down to the room she was staying in. He eyed the bed then sat on it, patting the spot beside him. Aeris sat beside him and he pulled her backward onto the bed in a lying position. He noted this time she didn't flinch at his advances. He let his hand travel up her body, expecting a reaction, but received none.  
  
"What is it?" Aeris asked, her eyebrow raised.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
Reno frowned, she seemed so calm, even with him beside her. [She doesn't remember anything...Of course she's calm with you beside her...She thinks she works with you.] "I came to give you this...You might need it later in your journey." He pulled a weapon from his jacket and handed it to her.  
  
"A stick?"  
  
He shook his head. "It's called a Nightstick. Watch." He pulled out his own Nightstick and gave her a small zap of electricity.  
  
She gave a small gasp, her back arching towards the heavens. She turned to face him as he put his Nightstick back into his belt. "Reno...I. I want to know something."  
  
He turned his face to hers to find that they were merely centimeters apart. Her breath softly invaded his face, overloading his senses. "Like?"  
  
"Before...I was killed..." She closed her eyes briefly, "Were we..."  
  
He knew what she was asking. Without a moments hesitation he laced his fingers in hers and kissed her hand. "There was...an undeniable attraction between us, but we couldn't ever do anything since we worked together..."  
  
Aeris' eyes shone with what he thought were tears at first, then he noticed the familiar look of unhidden desire. It shocked him as much as it pleased him. She closed her eyes, as if waiting. Reno would've taken her then...But something held him back. There was a disturbance in the distance near the Highwind. Reno cocked his head and listened carefully.  
  
"I have to go love." He broke away from Aeris who looked at him with such sadness in her eyes he felt as though he'd break apart. "Later babe." He hurried out the room and carefully onto the deck up top. He was about to go to the edge when he saw Tifa walking down, Cloud near her. "Ah shit..." He climbed over to the other side of the Highwind and scrambled over the edge landing heavily on the dirt. "That'll leave a bruise..." He growled at himself for being so stupid as he dusted the dirt off his pants. "Damn...I'm gonna have to wash this thing..."  
  
"I'm telling you she's fine. She knows when she's in trouble or not. Aeris wouldn't ever let herself get into trouble." Tifa frowned.  
  
"She did run off into the Temple of the Ancients all by herself and get herself killed need I remind you Tifa?"  
  
"You two are just like an old married couple. Almost as if Aeris is your child." Red had a bit of a laugh, however it was he laughed.  
  
Tifa and Cloud looked at each other. Aeris? Their child? An old married couple? Tifa smiled.  
  
"You know Aeris is more like my sister than a daughter or anything else." Cloud frowned at the creature who jumped onto the Highwind after him.  
  
Everybody could see Tifa sigh with relief as though a burden had been lifted off her back, except Cloud who was facing Red. Cid pushed roughly past them all. "Enough wasting my bloody time. I gotta get back to Rocket Town damn ya'll. Shera's Expecting me to be there...Fucking neighbours..." He disappeared down the stairs only to reappear shortly afterwards. "Your girl's crying lovebirds..."  
  
Cloud and Tifa both ran down to the room Aeris was lying in. Her face stained with tears as she sobbed gently into the pillow covering her face. Tifa reached her side first She sat beside her and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Aeris...Are you alright?"  
  
She sniffed and turned to face her. "Oh Tifa..." She threw her arms around her causing her to land hard on the floor with Aeris on top of her. "It was..." She burst into a new set of tears.  
  
"Aeris...It's alright..." Cloud hushed.  
  
She looked up at him, her tear stained face breaking his heart, Tifa groaned and rubbed the back of her head where it had hit the floor as Cloud took Aeris into his arms and hugged her tightly. He stroked her soft hair while hushing her, her hands tightly holding onto Cloud's shirt as though her life depended on her deathgrip, sobbing into his chest. Tifa's eyes misted with tears. She'd never seen Aeris like this before, never before had she seen her cry. She was always such a strong girl.  
  
'She's hurt...' The voice in Tifa's mind whispered. 'Your time draws nearer.'  
  
"Never will anybody hurt you again Aeris..." She heard Cloud's gentle whisper.  
  
"Aeris..." Vincent asked walking in with Barret, Yuffie and Red hot on his heels.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
Tifa shrugged. "Bad dream I guess..." She said it softly. "We should leave them alone..." They nodded and trudged out.  
  
"Poor Aeris. It must've been something seriously bad to dream about if it upset her so badly..." Red mused.  
  
"Everybody to the top deck!" Cid suddenly yelled over the PA system.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cid ran out of the flying deck with his spear and was cornered by Vincent and Barret. "What's going on?"  
  
"The Highwind is under attack!" Cid growled pushing past them. "Everybody come with me, unless you'd rather be sitting in fucking pieces at the bottom of some creatures fucking stomach!"  
  
Tifa, Vincent, Barret and Red followed quickly, Yuffie crawled after them at a slower pace trying to keep the bucket in front of her as she moved. Cloud looked at Aeris. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"I can come with you. I can (Sniff) Fight too." He stared at her as though she'd grown horns or something.  
  
"But you haven't got a weapon." He pointed out.  
  
Now wasn't the time to reveal that Reno had been to visit her, that it hadn't been a dream that left her crying, but the unwanted early departure by the red headed Turk that had captured her fancy. "I could use someone's materia then...And I've still got the hammer I used at Bone Village."  
  
He considered it for a moment then nodded, "Come on. I don't think sitting at the bottom of a creatures belly would be much fun after we've just been reunited." They ran to the top deck, Aeris carrying the enormous hammer behind her.  
  
"Anyone got spare materia...Yuffie?" Cloud yelled.  
  
Yuffie looked at them off the floor, her head practically in the bucket, she held out a handful of small orbs for them. Aeris took them greatfully and placed them into her hammer slots. A few looked at her as she held the giant hammer with ease. Without waiting for them to get into an order, the creature let out a shriek followed by a stream of bright light that landed directly on Cid before it suddenly dropped out of the sky with a swing of Aeris' hammer, a shot from Vincent and Barret's guns, a blast from Red and Tifa's materia, a slash from Cloud's sword and a pale glare from Yuffie who managed to get her head out of the bucket for a moment.  
  
Cid collapsed on the deck, the ship catching alight. They crowded around him, excluding Aeris who stood at the edge of the ship staring at the creature that had died. "Cid...Are you alright? You're not gonna die are you?"  
  
"What, me die? Bullshit. I'm indestructible!" Cid insisted before coughing blood up onto himself. "Shit...Don't tell She-"  
  
Cid slumped down, all life gone from his eyes. "He...He's dead..." Tifa stepped back.  
  
"The fuck was that?" Barret waved his gun arm around in the air.  
  
"It was like weapon or something..." Cloud shook his head. "But we destroyed them all..."  
  
"It wasn't a weapon." Aeris whispered.  
  
"Then what the fuck was it?" Barret demanded furiously.  
  
Tifa looked at the ship, the fire was almost to the fuel tanks. "We've got to get off this now! The ship's gonna blow up!"  
  
They looked towards the fuel tanks and began for the edge of the ship. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Cloud reached the side in time to see Tifa throw herself off, he followed closely afterwards. A feeling of guilt passed through him when he pictured Cid's body, still against the floor being burnt to a crisp by his Highwind. His beloved Highwind. He had told Cloud once, that if he were to die, he'd die captaining the Highwind[...Looks like he got his wish...]  
  
He looked up and saw Aeris stuck on the edge of the ship, her overalls refusing to let go of the ship. He tried in vain to swim up to her in the sky, but continued falling towards the ground. The slow motion stopped once he hit the ground with a dull thud, consciousness leaving him. Tifa's eyes opened slowly to see Cloud beside her, a trickle of blood dripped down his forehead. She crawled to his side and wiped the blood away. The Highwind roared over them, Aeris still attached.  
  
"AERIS!" She yelled stumbling after her.  
  
She saw through the trees that she had begun to unclip her overalls, leaving her dressed in a thin strapped white shirt and a pair of panties. She tumbled out of the sky, a high pitched scream as she neared the ground. Tifa continued after her, tripping on rocks and trees before finally falling to meet the ground, a tree root wrapped around her ankle. When she looked again, the Highwind exploded, a spear whistling to the ground beside her ear.  
  
"Tifa! There you are, are you alright?!" Vincent hurried over to her side seemingly unhurt.  
  
She nodded, "Aeris-"  
  
He shook his head. "I couldn't find her. She's too far away..."  
  
Tifa closed her eyes, her dream replaying in her mind, the hand wrapped around her ankle to pull her to the ground instead of saving Aeris from her death then...The tree root wrapped around her ankle to stop her from saving Aeris this time... "I failed again..."  
  
"You couldn't stop it. None of us could..." Vincent sighed and took her into his arms.  
  
"Yo! VINCENT? TIFA? YO SPIKE! WHERE ARE YA?" Barret's voice was unmistakable.  
  
Tifa looked up and saw Barret appear through the trees. Red was behind him. "Ah, there you both are. Are you alright?"  
  
They nodded. A groan from nearby caught their attention. "I am never getting on that Highwind again..." Yuffie groaned as she fell from the tree above them onto Vincent's lap. "I knew it was a bad idea to get onto that thing..."  
  
"Where's spike?" Barret asked looking around.  
  
"He's just over there...He's unconscious though. He hit his head hard as he fell." Tifa pointed through the trees, Barret went in after him.  
  
After a few minutes Barret's cursing could be heard. "Stop falling all over me! Get your spikey ass off me!" Barret soon appeared through the trees again, with a very limp Cloud who was falling over Barret every few moments. "Man...He's like a dead weight!" Barret dropped him to the floor.  
  
"Where's Aeris?" Red asked looking around curiously.  
  
"Shit. We get then we lose her. Fucking brilliant." Barret growled as he sat down. Light was fading and their strength was down. A howl in the distance made them all shudder. "Fucking brilliant..."  
  
Author's note: I'm incredibly sorry about this chapter. My deepest apologies to Ardwynna Morrigu 


	4. Bared Souls

Chapter 3: Bared Souls  
  
'I swear, if you've killed her again I'll find you and kick your ass.'  
(Reno)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shera clutched the table before her. Thoughts ran wildly through her usually idle mind. She was expecting news, but nothing like this...  
  
"Nothing like this...  
  
Her head spun, dots appeared before her eyes so she closed them and thrust the paper aside causing it to fall all over the tiled floor.  
  
"How...How could..." She threw her head back and screamed in pain and sorrow. "Why him?"  
  
Tears trickled down her cheeks as her sobs turned into a whimper. She let her hands drop to her sides and slid down the bench til she was slumped against it on the floor.  
  
"It's not fair...Why him?" Shera took a deep breath to calm her nerves and stood shakily. [Where could the others be? I have to find them, make sure they're alright...But what if they come here searching for me and I'm not here?]  
  
She began to pace frantically, her mind chaotic, kamikazi thoughts roamed freely.  
  
"Shera! Calm down woman you'll give yourself a fucking headache panicking like that. Get yourself a cup of fucking tea!" She ordered herself using Cid's logic.  
  
Slightly more calm than before, Shera turned towards the sink, opened the cupboard just above head height and unconsciously removed a mug from the lower shelf. She flicked the kettle on and took the milk from the fridge followed by the sugar from the cupboard. As she poured the sugar, she saw it moving. Curiously, she peered into the mug to be met with the ugly face and beady eyes of a cockroach who'd taken residence in her cups. She screamed and flung the cockroach infested cup to the other side of the kitchen. She reached into the cupboard feeling around for insect killer whilst never taking her eyes off the cockroach just emerging from the sugar filled cup. An evil grin appeared spread across her unpainted lips, she stalked over to it and sprayed the cockroach til it refused to move. She turned her focus to the cupboard and began spraying in there too. Due to the 'lead weight' on her index, the can emptied quickly. What there another can in the cupboard? In haste, she flung it open to find nothing.  
  
"No more...None left..." She saw a giant cockroach burst through the door - no, six giant cockroaches, they turned to face her and approached as though walking on two legs. Their ugly faces getting closer to hers. She held the bottle of empty spray in a feeble act of self defense.  
  
"Stay back you horrible creatures!" She pointed the can at the nearest, which backed off.  
  
"Shera, it's us."  
  
She frowned. "How dare you use Cloud's voice to fool me! I'm not listening to you! I'm not!" She turned to face the cupboard and gripped it til her fingers turned white. "Shera, get a fucking grip on yourself woman!" In Cid fashion once again, she slapped herself across the face.  
  
"Shera? Are you alright?"  
  
Quickly Shera spun around with the spray handy to find she no longer faced giant cockroaches but AVALANCHE. Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie Barret and Red all stood before her. No Cid...No Aeris. She broke down again.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I'll make you a cup of tea right away." Shera reached gingerly for the cups in the cupboard with the open door.  
  
Tifa looked at Cloud while Shera continued to talk at herself as if she were Cid, a sad frown touched Tifa's face. "I think she already knows...I didn't think she'd- she'd take it so badly." Cloud shook his head. "We know she loved him...But there's just something wrong."  
  
"She's hallucinating and pretending that Cid's still here...It's like Shera's Shera AND Cid..."  
  
She turned around holding a cup and crying. "I-I'm sorry. I can't make you any tea. There's cockroaches in the cups. Don't worry, I'll have them cleaned in no time..."  
  
"Shera, don't worry about the tea. We're not in the mood to have tea at the moment anyway..." Cloud looked to each of his companions who nodded in turn. "We need your help."  
  
  
  
Aeris felt warm, comfortable and strangely content. She opened her eyes to a blurred vision of what appeared to be a dark room with a white drape over the bed. "Oooh...My head hurts..." She raised a hand to her forehead where it hurt the most to find a bandaged.  
  
"You should be careful Aeris. You'll be killed next time and you only just got back to the world of the living."  
  
Suddenly alert, she sat up to meet a pair of familiar mako green eyes, the pale haired man dressed in the dark clothes from the Lifestream.  
  
"I...Sephiroth?"  
  
"Yes Aeris. You knew me from the Lifestream. Your Cetra people sent me to watch you." He frowned as he stood at the end of the bed she lay on.  
  
"Why are you standing so far away from me? In the Lifestream-"  
  
"In the Lifestream I was held by the Cetra. I had little freedom."  
  
She touched her finger where the band had once lay. "What-what about-"  
  
"It meant nothing." He turned away from her pleading eyes. "It was the Cetra's way of binding you to the Lifestream." His chest pounded. [Is this some sort of medical problem?] He shook his head and turned back to face her.  
  
"I'm supposed to be looking for someone." Aeris averted her gaze from Sephiroth's intense eyes.  
  
"They told me that too. They sent me to help you find this person."  
  
"Help me? Ha! How is someone like YOU meant to help ME?"  
  
He covered the distance between them in a moment, forcing her down onto the bed, he put a hand on the bed either side of her waist and leant into her face. Their faces were merely a breath away. "And what is that meant to mean? That I am a monster? Is that what you think of me?!" He yelled into her face. Upon receiving a look f sheer terror, he lifted himself away and walked away to calm himself. Even when he wasn't controlled by Jenova he still had trouble controlling his temper.  
  
"Sephiroth I-"  
  
"I care not for your feeble excuses woman! I am here to do what the Cetra-" He paused and faced her once more, his voice only above a whisper. "No...I came for something else didn't I? He looked at her face which was no longer contorted in terror, rather she seemed insanely calm. "Aeris?" He approached her wondering if she had suddenly died.  
  
"You're scared. I can feel it in your heart." She looked at him with her innocent green eyes. "You're so alone."  
  
He felt a twinge in his heart as though the Cetra had found a new form of torturing him. "Damn them..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Damn the Cetra and their stupid games! Damn all of them..." He glared raw hatred at her. "Especially you!" He stormed out the door slamming it so hard behind him, objects hanging on the wall clattered to the floor.  
  
Aeris lay silent and unmoving, daring only to breath lightly in fear that she anger Sephiroth further.  
  
'He's dangerous Aeris. Why did your kind send you someone like him? He's a monster.'  
  
Aeris looked at the mirror image of herself sitting opposite her. She struggled to sit up facing her. "Dangerous he is, but monster he is not. I can feel it inside him. He longs for something, like a touch that will awaken him from his nightmares."  
  
Sephiroth heard Aeris talking as he went to open the door to apologise for his actions, stopping dead, his hands on the doorhandles prepared to swing them open to her.  
  
"No matter what you say, monster he is not. He's searching too...Perhaps I can help him once he knows what he longs for."  
  
There was a girlish mocking laugh. "Oh Aeris, you haven't changed much at all. Given that you've little memory of things, the fact that you're far stronger physically than you used to be...You're still so eager to help those in need..."  
  
Upon hearing the second voice, Sephiroth became suspicious thinking that someone had found them, he peeked in. If he hadn't been leaning on the door handles, he would've fainted. Aeris was sitting up facing a mirror image of herself. The only difference was the mirror image had on a pink dress and a red jacket, gold bands around her wrists, while Aeris wore the white top, her lower half encased in the blankets.  
  
"What do you mean? What is it you know about me?" Aeris demanded.  
  
The image laughed and held out a flower. "A flower for a memory."  
  
As soon as Aeris took the flower, the image vanished and Aeris fell back to the bed in a spastic jerk. Sephiroth hurried over to her. What would happen if she died? Would it mean he'd go back to the Cetra's confines of the Lifestream once more? He shook her gently at first, receiving no response he stepped back. [Perhaps a SOLDIER's wakening would suit...] No sooner had he thought it than Aeris eyes snapped open like sprung traps.  
  
"I saw it...Again. It's the fourth time I've seen it now...I just can't understand...Why do I keep seeing it?" She stared at Sephiroth as though he were air, her eyes seeing right through him.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"A church, flowers grew there...I keep seeing it. What do you think it means?" She now looked AT him rather than through him.  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know. Get some sleep. You'll need it." He turned to leave but found her hand wrapped around his wrist.  
  
"Don't leave yet...Wait til I get to sleep...Please?" Her eyes half closed as it was. It wouldn't take long for her to fall into a peaceful sleep.  
  
He wasn't sure why he stayed at her bedside after she'd fallen asleep, he supposed it was the mirror image of Aeris. It disturbed him. How could something like her exist? The Cetra said it was INSIDE Aeris, not easily seen as though it were an astral projection.  
  
"Damn those Cetra bitches...Damn them all to hell!"  
  
A phone rang. He knew it wasn't his own since he never received one, He searched around Aeris til it fell out of her shirt. He stared at it.  
  
"What if it's..."  
  
"Aeris love. Are you alright?" A pause on both ends. "I guess you're still mad at me for the other day...Look, about that-"  
  
"Reno..." Sephiroth growled.  
  
He could almost hear Reno jump in fright at the other end. "Holy shit! Sephiroth? You ARE back! Where's Aeris? What've you done to her? I swear, if you've killed her again I'll find you and kick your ass."  
  
Sephiroth laughed. "I haven't done anything. She's sleeping. Incase you've forgotten she fell out of the Highwind just before it exploded."  
  
"That I already know. Where is she?"  
  
"She's with me."  
  
"Where are you then?"  
  
Sephiroth laughed and hung up. He put the phone on the bed beside her and walked out to the 'living room'. The Cetra seemed to have decided on where he'd live by putting clothes into the cupboards of the house. Although the outside of it seemed to be falling apart, inside was clean, not a speck of dust remained, he'd killed all the monsters taking residence inside. With the past few days of his being alive once again and Aeris' unconsciousness, he'd been able to fix the problems that stood out the most. It wasn't his ideal place of hiding since it was the most obvious place in all of Nibelheim, Cloud would find them easily...Then again, the Cetra told him he'd be destined to die upon his blade once more. But would they think of looking in the mansion? The one place that held so many horrible memories for them both? He could only hope the stupidity in him hadn't left that blonde head of his. He sighed and put his feet up on the small table he'd built while leaning into the couch he'd salvaged when he first found himself in the town.  
  
  
  
"Did you find out where she was?" The blonde man demanded of Reno when he put the phone down.  
  
"With Sephiroth."  
  
There were a round of gasps as he spoke the name of the general thought long dead. Elena bowed her head til it touched the cool table. The chills the only comfort she could feel. She was trapped here, in this office, in this Turks uniform. She had longed to become one, all her life she'd thought that when she'd become a Turk everything would fall into the place she had hoped for all those years ago. Now? Were things any different to what they were like before she had begun her training as a Turk? Slightly yes...But in no way were the situations better. Perhaps Reno was right...She wasn't cut out for being a Turk.  
  
Without realising it, Elena had stood and now faced Rude and Reno's confused faces. "What the fuck are you doing Elena? Sit back down."  
  
She laughed nervously. "No Reno. I won't. I don't have to..." Elena felt him slap her.  
  
"Sit the fuck down."  
  
She shook her head. "No. I won't listen to you anymore Reno."  
  
She could see the anger rush into his face turning it almost as red as the hair upon his head. "If you won't sit down I'll make you sit down!"  
  
He took out his Nightstick and aimed it for her and yet she never flinched. Perhaps upon this, she'd gained what she needed to be a Turk. But all she lead as a Turk was a misery, there was no such thing as a life for her anymore. It had all gone when she was inducted into the ranks of the Turk. In anger, Reno let out minimal electricity causing slight uncomfort in her body. She shook her head.  
  
"Never again Reno! I will never listen to you ever again!" With that out, Elena stood and turned towards the door.  
  
"You can't leave here Elena! If you leave you will forfeit your position as a Turk!" His voice rose a notch in desperation.  
  
She turned to face him, her face calm and gentle. "No Reno. I quit."  
  
Her hand touched the doorknob as Reno strengthened his electrical attack and in desperation tried to get Elena to turn back around. She fell to her knees as the Nightstick hit his target.  
  
[I can't give up. I won't let him have the pleasure of destroying me. I won't...] Elena pushed herself back up and opened the door. Reno unleashed the Nightstick again, causing her to stumble, using the door as her lifeline. Her knuckles turning white. She held the door with all her might hoping against hope that it might provide her with the strength she needed to continue. She released her grip and walked into the corridor.  
  
"Elena! Get back here now!"  
  
Reno's voice sounded distant. Everything slowed down as Elena focused everything on the door at the end of the neverending corridor. Just beyond there she'd find the helicopter...When she reached there, she'd be safe. The next bolt of electricity sent her head spinning as she saw the ground approaching. She caught herself before meeting the cold hard floor in a personal way and continued to stumble towards the door. There was a loud shot and pain exploded in her arm. She saw the blood spray in front of her, some of it tainting her face. Ignoring the throb in her left arm, she continued to find another loud shot followed by the undeniable feel of a bullet in her right thigh. She landed heavily on her hands and knees, her left arm practically useless as she tried to crawl away from the assault on her from behind. The final shot was heard and Elena fell to the floor, the pain no longer able to be ignored. Her chest burned as she discovered that it was her employer who'd shot her using his newest bullets, a 'hot shot' which exploded upon impact. Her collarbone had been shattered, of that she had no doubt.  
  
She saw her brother as a child before her, his innocent blue eyes looking into hers. She reached out for him. "I'm sorry...I failed you...Again." Elena slumped to the ground, blood continuously leaking from her bullet bruised body, staining the white tiles beneath.  
  
Reno handed Rude back his gun and turned to two assistants who had arrived at the sound of the gun firing. "Take her to the hospital. Treat her and never bring her back here."  
  
The fearful looks on their faces pleased Reno. He'd always been a good aim with a gun, he just preferred his Nightstick over one. He stopped as an idea came to his mind. "Put a tracking device on her. No doubt she'll look for Aeris when she's woken to tell her everything I said was a lie. If Elena finds her, we'll find her."  
  
The assistants carried Elena's body to the helicopter and put it in the back before taking off.  
  
Elena's mind buzzed as if it were awake, yet still asleep. She lay in agony and perfect peace in the phase of mindless emptiness. There was nothing for her anymore. Her brother was gone, killed because she couldn't protect him all those years ago by the armies of Midgar - SOLDIER. Eight years ago she'd found refuge in Nibelheim...Eight years ago Sephiroth destroyed the town. With nothing else to lose, she found herself in Midgar, Shin-Ra HQ. Her previous training and knowledge helped her enter the Turks training. It was another 4 years before she'd become a fullyfledged Turk. But now, now she wondered why she had joined such a group in the first place...It hadn't given her a better life. Instead of running away from the likes of what she had become, she'd become what she had run from. She was no better than them now. She had become her own deepest enemy.  
  
  
  
Coldness. An unexplainable coldness. Goosebumps covered her skin as her brown eyes fluttered open. Nothing greeted her eyes nor her ears when she woke. They'd left her in the cold, she wondered if they had intended to kill her by doing this...  
  
"No...They'd have shot me." Blonde hair covered her sad eyes.  
  
There was nowhere for her to go now...She knew it. Perhaps, if she found Aeris...No. Reno'd suspect that. He probably put a tracker inside her when they treated her at the hospital. He had never been stupid enough to underestimate another Turk. But perhaps he had for she knew all the tricks he had up his sleeve and she'd not once given hers away. She'd gotten the best of him. She knew it, so did he. Where was she supposed to go? She stood, her leg no longer throbbing, her arm bandaged in a sling. Her collarbone, she supposed it had been fixed since it no longer hurt when she moved her arm. She shivered and rubbed her bandaged arm as best as she could. Maybe they had tried to freeze her to death, clothing her in a pair of shorts and a top that made her look uncannily like Yuffie - without all the added extra parts.  
  
"Nibelheim...I hope you have one more chance for me..."  
  
  
  
  
A/N  
Sorry it's so short...I just didn't know where else to leave it off. 


	5. General Rules

Chapter 4: General Rules  
  
'What the hell? Do you have eyes at the back of your head too?'  
(Yuffie)  
  
  
  
  
  
"How will you find her? The Tiny Bronco can only carry three people. Your buggy isn't so large either and I doubt that you could possibly fit Barret and Red in together. The Highwind is no longer here..." She became choked up upon the name of the Highwind. "I would suggest that you split the party up. Not only will you cover more ground, but you wouldn't be so cramped. What about Chocobos?"  
  
"We've only got one golden chocobo. We haven't been breeding them for a while..." Cloud looked at his feet, his ears turned pink.  
  
"And Yuffie's going to be using the chocobo otherwise she'll be throwing up everywhere and we've only got on bucket..." Tifa said looking at the girl who was looking in a chest incase materia was hidden inside it.  
  
"Well, how long do you think you have before you go searching for her?" Shera raised her eyebrows with the question.  
  
"We'd like to go as soon as possible...Why? Did you have something in mind?"  
  
"Well, before Cid left to get Yuffie from Wutai and take her over to you all in Costa Del Sol..." She had to swallow thickly to keep tears away at the mention of Cid, "He was working on another airship. One far better than the Highwind." Shera motioned for them to follow her as she made her way out the front.  
  
"Yuffie! Get out of there!" Tifa scolded as they went past her still searching the chest.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I mean it Yuffie. Don't make me put you on the Tiny Bronco..." Tifa's eyes narrowed and Yuffie stood in a flash, similarly out the door. She shook her head and walked out the door.  
  
Vincent was the last out the door. He studied Tifa and Cloud from his usual distance. They seemed to have gotten over whatever it had been that had dissolved their relationship for the moment. Then again, appearances could be deceiving... He noticed the young ninja turning every so often to look at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Yuffie bounded over to him and joined his side. "Hey Vincent. I was just wondering..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw come on..."  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah. Fine..."  
  
"No."  
  
"What the hell? Do you have eyes at the back of your head too?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then-"  
  
"You have tried it many times before."  
  
"So you mean-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And that's why-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So I'm-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." Yuffie frowned and folded her arms in a bad mood. "So I guess that means-"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about-"  
  
"There's nothing."  
  
"But I saw-"  
  
"She needed comforting."  
  
"You two looked pretty close. Is-"  
  
"No."  
  
"How do you know everything I'm about to say?!" Yuffie yelled in fury.  
  
"Your actions."  
  
"My...My actions?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How can you tell through my actions what I'm about to say?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aw come on...Tell me. It's not like-"  
  
"No."  
  
Yuffie became furious, her limit break reached full. "That's it fang boy! I'll kick your ass. Cummon. I'll kick it so hard you won't know which way is up!"  
  
Vincent looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She had energy. Too bad that energy was directed at everything else but perfecting her ninja crafts. He strode purposefully past her. Yuffie's bounding ceased as she stared at the raven haired man.  
  
"Hey! You get back here! I'm not finished with you yet!" She scrambled after him. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"  
  
"..." Vincent averted his gaze from her and continued after AVALANCHE. "You talk too much."  
  
Yuffie could've died. "Did you just...Did you just say that?" She stood rooted to the ground. The words sunk in and she pouted. "I...I talk to much?"  
  
"..."  
  
Yuffie threw her shuriken at Vincent who turned to face the furious face of Yuffie. "You don't talk enough! In actual fact, I think you're dead boring." Vincent's face twitched. "Yeah, it's no wonder Lucrecia died."  
  
Cloud and Tifa turned to find Vincent and Yuffie facing each other. "Yuffie...I don't think you should do that..." Tifa called.  
  
"She probably got sick of you never talking. Or did you insult her too?"  
  
Vincent's eyes glowed dangerously, yet Yuffie made no appearance to stopping. "Yuffie! Stop it!"  
  
"Maybe you got so annoyed that Hojo was her wife that -"  
  
Vincent covered the distance between them in a blink of an eye, his metal claw around her throat. She struggled, trying to pull it from her throat, to get a single gasp of breath into her lungs. Cloud, Tifa, Red and Barret all rushed over to calm Vincent down. Vincent let the girl drop and turned on his heel before walking away.  
  
Tifa looked as his figure stalked away. They were falling apart. AVALANCHE was falling apart after only three years.  
  
'It's all because of Aeris. I told you to get rid of her when you had the chance. She's not Aeris anymore. There's something else inside her. It's eating away at her once pure soul, the only way you can get the real Aeris back is to kill her!'  
  
"What would you know?" Tifa hissed.  
  
'Because I am Ilfalna.'  
  
"Why should I believe you? How do I know you aren't Sephiroth playing with my mind?"  
  
'Because we sent Sephiroth to help her find the one she has to find. He will be the one who can break her free from the curse.'  
  
"If you ARE Ilfalna, then why do you want me to kill your daughter?"  
  
There was a sad sigh. 'Because of this problem. Inside her, isn't something that should be released. If it is, then...The Planet will be destroyed. Everything, including the souls in the Lifestream will perish, all to a tingle at the back of someone's mind as a memory once known now forgot. Nobody wishes to be forgotten Tifa.'  
  
Ilfalna...Wanted to kill her own daughter so she wouldn't be forgotten. "Then...why can't she just find this man who's supposed to take the curse off her without being killed?"  
  
'The most powerful part of a human is their heart.'  
  
Tifa found herself unable to speak. Ilfalna, the one woman they thought put everybody else above her, the one woman who was going to kill her daughter in anyway possible so she wouldn't be forgotten. It was true, nobody WANTED to be forgotten, but whether they liked it or not, they would be forgotten. "I won't do it. I won't kill my best friend. I don't care if you don't want to be forgotten, everybody is at some point in their life. Leave Aeris live. She was taken from the Planet too early as it was..."  
  
Ilfalna was silent.  
  
"Tif? You feeling alright?" Cloud asked looking deeply into her wine coloured eyes.  
  
"Of course...Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, you were just arguing with yourself...Not to mention you just said your name was Ilfalna..." Yuffie made a face. "Or can you speak with the planet now too?"  
  
"No...Ilfalna...She's, in my head. For some reason she -"  
  
"We know. We heard you. A curse on Aeris." Red bowed his head, "That's why she can't remember anything. As soon as she finds out who the one she's searching for is, her memory will return."  
  
"Oh, now the cat tells us..." Barret rolled his eyes.  
  
Red looked at him with what appeared to be a scowl on his scarred face. "I am not a cat."  
  
"Whatever the hell you are then. WHy didn't you tell us before?"  
  
"Barret, Red...We have to stop arguing. We're falling apart. If we keep doing this then we'll never find Aeris in time." Tifa tried to explain.  
  
Nobody was listening. Red and Barret were still arguing, Vincent had vanished and Yuffie was rubbing her neck. A pinprick of blood had dried on her slightly tanned skin. She'd had enough of this...They were all being childish. "That's it! If none of you are going act as though you want to find Aeris, then stay here! Shera, I'm sorry, but I'm going to take the Tiny Bronco and look for her." She walked away then stopped and faced them all, a look that could strike fear into the heart of even Sephiroth upon her face, "I don't abandon my friends."  
  
Without turning back to see if anybody was following her she sprinted back to the house Shera owned and jumped over the small fence at the back and climbed into the Tiny Bronco.  
  
"You don't think I'm about to let you go by yourself do you?" A gentle voice asked.  
  
Tifa spun around to find Vincent. "Vincent? I-"  
  
"No. We should go find Aeris. We're all worried about her."  
  
With a new determination, Tifa turned the ignition. The Tiny Bronco coughed and spluttered, spinning around in the same position for a while before finally taking off, knocking down a few posts of the fence. "And we're off..." Tifa felt butterflies in her stomach. Would they find her in time?  
  
"Where should we search first?" Vincent asked.  
  
Tifa thought carefully. "Where's the one place Sephiroth would most likely hide without being spotted?"  
  
"The North Crater..."  
  
"So that's where we'll look first."  
  
  
  
  
"She just took off..." Barret stared at the Tiny Bronco that just flew over their heads. "Without us..."  
  
"Well you were acting like a child." Red assured.  
  
"You weren't any fucking better." Barret snapped back.  
  
"Guys...Quit arguing. We won't get anywhere like this..." Yuffie tried.  
  
"Oh, like you can talk. It's lucky you only pissed Vincent off enough to make him try to strangle you rather than turn into chaos." Barret growled.  
  
"Well it was because of you that Tifa and Vincent just flew off then-"  
  
"Vincent was with her?" Cloud frowned.  
  
"Well yeah." Yuffie frowned. "Why the jealous shock?"  
  
Cloud ran off flipping open the tracking device on the buggy. It wasn't far...At the beach near rocket town. Red ran after him. Soon, Shera, Barret and Yuffie were left. Yuffie turned to face Shera.  
  
"Sorry. I'm going to go find a chocobo. Later!" She called as she disappeared into the distance.  
  
Shera and Barret stood alone. "So...what was it Cid was working on?"  
  
  
  
  
Elena continued to trudge towards Nibelheim, her heart heavy, her body feeling as though it would drop and be buried in the grey cold around her. She saw houses with their backs to her, was Nibelheim going to turn her out? Had she terrorised the small town enough in her few years as a Turk? She continued to approach the resentful looking town carefully. She stepped onto the cobbled path, the well in the middle stood alone also with its back to her. The winter breeze chilling her already cold body. THe Inn opened its door. Was this her chance? The sign at the front of the door was changed from 'vancancy' to 'no vacancies'. Her heart sank as the door was closed once more. She wasn't welcomed...  
  
"I can take a hint!" She yelled into the cold grey sky.  
  
"Excuse me Miss."  
  
"Huh?" Elena turned around to find a young woman leaning out a dark mahogany door.  
  
"The couple in the Mansion have a spare room. You could try there." She smiled and waved then closed the door, no doubt going back into the warmth.  
  
"The mansion is occupied?" Elena muttered to herself walking to the fence that fell at her touch. "It's so...RUndown." She stepped over the fallen gate and up to the door. Knocking once, "Hello?" Twice more, "I was told I could stay here, that you had a spare room." Three more.  
  
THe door was opened to reveal Aeris wearing a white top and her panties. "Elena?" Her face betray her shock. "What happened to you? Come in you look frozen."  
  
The blonde stepped into the house, which unlike the outside was warm and richly cared for. She saw Sephiroth sitting on a couch, his feet up on the table before him. He glared at the two women, both wearing skimpy outfits.  
  
"If she's another 'gift' from the Cetra, throw her out!" He ordered, mako green eyes flaring.  
  
"I'm not. I'm just looking for somewhere to hide." She spotted a fire and began over to it.  
  
"Hiding from what?" Aeris eyes studied Elena's wounds.  
  
"Reno...RUde and the Professor."  
  
"Why are you hiding from Reno?"  
  
"It was Reno who did this to me..."  
  
Aeris stepped away. "You're lying. Reno wouldn't do something like that..."  
  
"Put me under a lie detector. Reno did this to me Aeris, the same as he's doing to you."  
  
Sephiroth, suddenly alert stood up. "WHat do you mean woman?"  
  
"He told Aeris she was a Turk."  
  
Sephiroth laughed. "A Turk? Aeris?" He looked at her. "You may look good in a suit, but you don't have the right stuff to be in the Turks. A flower seller yes, but not a Turk."  
  
"Y-You knew and you never told me?!" Her eyes filled with what they thought were tears at first, but Elena and Sephiroth soon found it was something far worse than tears  
  
She threw things off the fireplace at them widly, one being a beam which she slammed onto the table Sephiroth's feet once lay, shattering it. Elena shrieking in surprise ran into the room on the left. Sephiroth pulled out masamune and began to counter her wild attacks. Aeris grabbed the Nightstick Reno had given her and turned it on, unleashing its power before checking its settings. A pyramid of light trapped Sephiroth who slashed furiously at it. Aeris looked at the little weapon in her hand in awe. Unknown to her, Elena had snuck back in with a stone pillar piece in two hands. She raised it above her head and brought it crashing down.  
  
Aeris' eyes opened wide at the sudden attack, the physical attack smashing the pyramid holding Sephiroth. Within seconds he had her pinned to the ground beneath his weight, masamune a hair from her pale neck. She gasped in terror.  
  
"Learn to control yourself Aeris! If you can't then you'll never have control over whatever it is that's inside that is doing this to you!" He shifted his weight. "Are you calm?" She nodded. "Then I'll release you." He stood, taking masamune away from her neck. She didn't move. "Get up Aeris. You cannot spend the rest of your life on your back."  
  
"I can feel him. He's closer. So much closer."  
  
"What's she talking about?" Elena looked to Sephiroth, the pillar settled in amongst the broken table.  
  
"The reason she came back is obscurred from me. But it would seem the Cetra have decided that she look for a particular man. Inside her is a creature that is pure evil, eating away at her soul and I assume the one she is to find iss the only one who can break apart the hold it has on her."  
  
"So I guess we have to help her find him then."  
  
"We? YOU are not part of this. I was forced into this, YOU just happened to walk in at a most inconvenient time."  
  
"I'd say fate lead me here. I think that in some manner, I was meant to come here, to help her." Elena folded her arms. "And since I saved you from manical Aeris, I should be welcomed."  
  
"We can handle this on our own."  
  
"YOU can't handle anything! You said you were forced into this, but I think you came for a different reason..." A daring smirk touched her pink lips. "I think you're concerned fo her safety."  
  
He didn't reply for a few moments. "You will stay out of my way while you are here. Since you have some fighting skills, you may be of use, even if those skills are not refined."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He picked Aeris up off the ground. "You will both dedicate three hours every morning to practising with me. You both must be strong and learn to control every step you take, every attack you make, everything you do will be controlled." He curled his lip in disgust at them both. "Both of you go get warmer clothes on."  
  
Aeris frowned and made her way up the stairs to the right, ELena following closely. "Is he always like this?"  
  
Aeris nodded, "From the few moments I've had with him yes."  
  
"What do you mean 'few moments'? You've been living together for a few days haven't you? The Highwind exploded almost a week ago."  
  
"I was unconscious from the 'landing' for a few days. I've noticed though, when he gets annoyed at me, he tells me to go to sleep." She pointed to the bed.  
  
Elena laughed, "I see what you mean."  
  
Aeris opened the wardrobe to find all black clothing. She pulled out a black satin robe and held it up. "I think these are Sephiroth's clothes..." She pulled it on over her top and fastened it at her waist. "It's long enough to be his cape..."  
  
Elena noticed a glint in her Aeris' eyes that she knew well. Aeris dove back into the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black pants. She pulled them on, and stood before Elena, one arm holding the pants at her waist, the other at her side, clutching the Nightstick as though it were masamune.  
  
"Oh my gods...If you had silver hair...And you grew a bit, people would think you're really Sephiroth."  
  
They burst into a fit of hysterics then Aeris straightened, "You dar mock me woman?" Elena fell to the floor in laughter. "Don't laugh at me or I'll cut off your tongue!" She tried to take the Nightstick out but found it had tangled into her hair. "Ow...Hey, ow...This ow...Isn't ow funny! Ha! Got it!" She turned back to Elena who was gasping for air, tears fell freely down her wind beaten cheeks. "Take this!" Aeris ran towards Elena and swung the weapon down as though it were a sword.  
  
Elena screamed in laughter and dodged before running. Soon, Elena was running wildly while Aeris was chasing swinging her makeshift 'masamune'. Thoroughly annoyed at the girls screaming laughter and repetitive thuds, Sephiroth stomred up stairs into the room the two girls were.  
  
"I hope wearing my clothes doesn't become a habit for you..."  
  
THey looked up on their heap on the floor to see him standing at the door, a frown on his face, though revealing he wasn't completely annoyed, but enough that they got off the ground and stood as though they were his soldiers.  
  
"I-ah..." The pants fell around her ankles as she forgot to hold them. She blushed and pulled them back up hastily.  
  
Sephiroth turned away so his blush couldn't be seen. "Never mind about your panties. I've seen them before." He began walking away.  
  
"Then-ah...What-Where are clothes that don't belong to you?"  
  
"In the store of course." He replied.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"If you go to the store now, you'll be in time. They have some...nice women's clothes..."  
  
"Well I'M going to HAVE to wear YOUR clothes to get MY clothes now don't I?" She walked past him and tripped on the hems of the pants. She fell to her chest, her companions biting back laughter. Aeris stood and threw the pants in Sephiroth's face. "Don't laugh at me!" She spun, still with the robe on and approached the door.  
  
"That's my robe too." He called as her hand touched the doorknob.  
  
Elena reached her side as her cheeks turned red in fury. "You are such a pig! You want your stupid robe back?" She started taking the robe off. After the initial confusion as to why it wouldn't come away, she threw the robe on the ground and stomped on it. "There! There's your stupid robe! Take it!" She slammed the door behind her.  
  
Elena grabbed the robe. "That's not the nicest way to treat the girl you like." And went after Aeris. "Aeris...He's only teasing you." The young blonde put the robe over Aeris' shoulders.  
  
"I hate him. Why did the Cetra have to send HIM for help." She sniffed and put her arms through the sleeves and fastened it at the waist once more.  
  
"Just ignore him. It's usually the best thing you can do with a man. They're all the same anyway; never make you feel special and that's what we want to feel. Loved." Elena put her arms around her shoulders. "Sephiroth's just the embodiment of all men. But he just doesn't know how to express himself any other way...He'll calm down sometime soon. Don't worry about him."  
  
Aeris sniffed again and looked at her with a gentle smile. "Really?" Elena nodded. "I don't know what I'd do without you..." She hugged the woman tightly receiving one back.  
  
"Yeah...Don't worry about him."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N  
Yes, I have permission from aer-seph4eva for the use of the robe and comments made about wearing his clothing similar to her own story 'to love an ancient' so nyah 


	6. Desires

Chapter 5: Desires  
  
Warnings: Yuri introduced  
  
'Just wait til he gets here, I'll personally cut him up into little pieces and make sure one part never finds it's way back...'  
(Aeris)  
Her skin, soft to the touch, pressed against her warm body; her gentle breath touching his lips for a fleeting moment before their lips melted together, tongues fighting a war of passion long held at bay. Desires of the flesh. His callused hands surprisingly gentle as he sought her curves; her long brown hair spread beneath her beautiful face like a halo.  
  
[Oh heaven, how could you have forgotten your most beautiful angel on Earth?]  
  
His fingers laced themselves in her hair; he lowered his face to her neck, inhaling her sweet scent while giving gentle possessive nips. Gasps of a pleasure long sought after. Her hands ran the length of his muscled torso sending pleasurable chills down his spine, her fingers gently coaxing all chains binding him to the past to fade into the darkness. Unleashed passion finally allowed to breathe its fiery release. Her hands trapping his hair among her graceful fingers.  
  
[Oh gods...Forsake us now!]  
Tifa sighed remembering the first time she and Cloud made love.  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
"Yeah Vincent?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course. Just...Thinking about things."  
  
"Cloud."  
  
"Yeah. I still love him, there's no question about it; but-"  
  
"Aeris."  
  
"How do you do that?" She laughed. "It's like you're in my mind sometimes Vincent. It really is."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why do you think he's back?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sephiroth. Do you think he's here to finish what he started three years ago? To become a god?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who would've brought him back? Revive isn't strong enough and there's no other materia that could do it right?"  
  
"...Well...There is one."  
  
"What? You never told us about it before..."  
  
"It was never proven to work."  
  
"It could; right?"  
  
"Apparently, if you master the Revive materia then equip it to a weapon which has a 'relationship' with the one whom you are trying to revive, it will gain the 'resurrect' spell."  
  
Tifa's jaw dropped. "That's the most I've ever heard you say in one breath..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Sorry. How do you know about this anyway?"  
  
"Hojo's notes..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They continued to fly towards the crater in silence. "There's a dark secret you hold isn't there Vincent?"  
  
"..."  
  
Tifa sighed. "I suppose we all hold one. Some can be darker than others though..." She peered over the edge of the plane and noticed they were over the Icicle Continent. "We should reach Icicle Village soon. Did you want to stop and take a break?"  
  
"We should check the crater then come back for a rest."  
  
"You're right."  
He held her in his arms tightly, her hair a splash of colour across his pale chest. Their appetites satisfied, their breaths slowing as their hearts continued to beat as one. She was beautiful, the most perfect creation put on the earth, a single scar her only blemish. Perfection had its diabolical side. The earthly body of demons marked her, he possessed her body and controlled her life.  
  
[We could run away together, we could be happy...]  
  
How many times had he thought those words? Spoken them to her gently in the passions of the nights they spent together; however, he was always let down. No matter how many times she pledged her undying love to him, whenever HE called, she would return to his side letting him take from her whatever he desired. It drove him insane. However, here they were, running away from him at last. Finally going to alone, free from HIM and HIS vileness, it was when she uttered the one word that he had longed to hear yet wished he had never known. 'Sephiroth.' A child of his own, she had lead HIM to believe it was HIS, but belonged to the lovers. His fingers danced through her hair, a proud father he would be...  
[Indeed Tifa...Some secrets can be far darker than others...]  
"You need something other than a Nightstick to fight with Aeris." Sephiroth explained as he dragged her around the weapons store much to her annoyance.  
  
"I still don't see what's so wrong with it."  
  
"It's...A stick. The only REAL use it has is the electrical attacks. Your physical strength is better than it once was...So you need to keep that up." Sephiroth studied the weapons.  
  
Spears, rods, sword, gloves, shurikens...There had to be something better suited to her than a rod...  
  
"What sort of weapon do you have for someone like her?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
The merchant studied Aeris who was wiping dirt off her nose while looking into shining body armour. "We always have a rod..."  
  
"She needs something stronger than a stick! Aeris! Come here a minute."  
  
Aeris rolled her eyes. "Yes Lord Sephiroth."  
  
"Now, there's no need to be sarcastic." He studied a sword that had a rose gold coloured handle and a blade the colour of fire. "Try this..." He held it out for her.  
  
"Sir, I am inclined to believe the lady would need something other than a sword. It is not a light sword by any means..." The merchant practically begged.  
  
"Good. Aeris, give it a try." He let go of the sword as she took hold of its handle.  
  
She turned it around in her hands. The merchant's jaw was locked in a shocked expression. "It's pretty...But I don't think I'd use it." She handed it back to the merchant who nodded and struggled to put it back where Sephiroth had taken it down from.  
  
"I think I might just have a weapon that would suit your friend sir." The merchant bowed and hurried into the storeroom.  
  
"I want to use the Nightstick Sephiroth. I don't like swords, I don't like spears or gloves or shurikens...Guns are for cowards..."  
  
"If you continue to do this...I swear I will-"  
  
"Oh, Lord Sephiroth...Are you mad at me or something?" She teased. "Be-da..." She poked her tongue out and pulled her bottom eyelid down.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Here you go. I believe this is more suited to your style..."  
"Stupid buggy!" Cloud continued to curse at it in a way that would've made Cid proud. He kicked it once in frustration and bit back further cursing as he fell to the ground howling in pain nursing his pained foot.  
  
"I'd have thought you knew not to kick something tougher than yourself..."  
  
Cloud lifted his head to find Reno standing behind him. "What-"  
  
"Oh never mind that Spike, I'm not here to kick your scrawny ass again..." He laughed when he saw Cloud's face turn red in fury and let his finished cigarette fall to the ground before he squashed it with the ball of his shoe. "I'm here for Aeris. Where is she? And why the fuck did you give her to Sephiroth to watch?"  
  
"What?! Sephiroth has her?!"  
  
"I thought you knew that. Your slut girlfriend was talking to herself arguing that very factor."  
  
Cloud grabbed Reno by the throat. "Tifa, is not a slut!"  
  
"Whatever you say spike. So where is she?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you Reno." Cloud frowned and grabbed his sword and began off.  
  
"Ya know Spike..." Reno paused to put another cigarette to his lips and light it. "You aren't really very intelligent for a supposed leader of the rebel faction."  
  
Cloud face him, unsure of whether to listen further, or kick his head in at that very moment. "I know there's something you want to say so hurry up and say it before I chop you into little pieces of Reno."  
  
"Temper temper...Now. I just have a proposal you might find rather helpful. Information and a few other things of course. Naturally it's not free."  
  
Cloud was tempted. He knew Reno often had incredible sources and always got information before most...But Reno was also known to be a liar and interested in the money he received. After all, that was why he became a Turk. The money, always the money. "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing much..." He grinned like the Cheshire cat.  
  
The grin made Cloud more nervous than before. "Nothing much huh?"  
  
"Nope. Not much at all. Shouldn't be a problem for you to give either..."  
  
"Enough talk. Tell me what you want!"  
  
"Will you give it?"  
  
"What is it first?"  
  
Reno held up his index finger and waved it from side to side. "Now, now Spike. You agree and I'll name my price."  
  
"What if your information's worthless?"  
  
"That I can assure you it isn't."  
  
"So what is it then?"  
  
"Agree?"  
  
Cloud shifted visibly uncomfortable with Reno's persistence on this price. "Agreed."  
  
"Great..."  
Aeris and Elena stood in the grassy plains outside Nibelheim waiting for Sephiroth to arrive. Aeris studied her new weapon, the Naginata, it was similar to a rod or staff, but had a blade at the end, much like a halberd. The sun was directly overhead causing the two girls to seek the refuge of the shade. They leant against a tree, Aeris' eyes closed, gentle breaths passing her lips til she sighed and opened her eyes to see Sephiroth in the far distance.  
  
"I swear, he made us wait this long in the heat just to make us annoyed, I'm sure of it. Just wait til he gets here, I'll personally cut him up into little pieces and make sure one part never finds it's way back..."  
  
"I think that's just a little bit nasty Aeris. You were always such a sweet little innocent flower girl..."  
  
"Well everybody turns nasty in this heat..."  
  
Sephiroth was wearing his trademark black outfit, though he looked less menacing, if that was possible, than he did when Aeris first ran into him in Nibelheim. He approached them quickly, though he was walking at a normal speed. When he reached them, Aeris was just about ready to slam her naginata into him in rage when he stopped and studied them from his position.  
  
"What?!" Aeris frowned.  
  
"You're wearing pink."  
  
"Well maybe I like pink."  
  
"That's the thing. You love pink. It's such a sickening colour." Sephiroth smirked at the colour her cheeks were turning.  
  
"Well perhaps you'd rather me fight naked." She smirked as he saw Sephiroth's face crumble from his neutral mask to a light shade of pink.  
  
He glared at Elena, "You...And I have a lot of talking to do after this..."  
  
Elena only smiled as he turned. "Attack me."  
  
Without hesitation, Aeris leapt over to him, her naginata prepared for the blow when he spun around and knocked her to the ground with the handle of his sword. She sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow..." She took her hand away to check for blood, relieved when she found none. "Are you trying to kill me or something?!"  
  
"If I wanted to, trust me, I would've done so already."  
  
"Ooh...You are so mean!" She stood up and they began to spar, unsurprisingly, Sephiroth won each round.  
  
Elena watched in fascination, biting back a little laughter when Aeris got a hit in, hitting Sephiroth on his backside causing him to stumble somewhat. Aeris stood with her naginata blade down in the grass, the handle almost taller than she was, her arms folded, sweat dripping down her face. "Why don't you get Elena to fight with you?"  
  
"You're much more fun."  
  
"Ooh...You'll pay for that!" She grabbed her weapon handle and tried to pull it out of the ground to find that it was stuck. Sephiroth laughed and approached. As he leant to help her pull it out, she yanked it out and slammed it into his chest winding him. "I am not as helpless as you think!"  
  
Sephiroth exhaled, then glared at Aeris. "Why you little..."  
  
They began to spar again, this time, Aeris matching him stroke for stroke. "You've got better technique, but I've noticed..." She reflected a slash then returned the hit getting his side, "You tend to take a moment to recover after you strike. And since I have a weapon like this, I can get a hit in while you recover in that split second. Although naturally, your speed is far superior to mine...I'm not helpless."  
  
He back off and studied her. "Well, your technique's weak. You lose your grip after impact which would allow me if I wanted to, to simply strike you while your grip is depleted. While you are here boasting about your so called skills, I am studying your movements and I know your weaknesses." He began off, "We will meet here tomorrow morning at 5am. If you are not here, I will wake you up for the next week by throwing cold water over you. Understood?" They didn't move. "Very well. Tomorrow we will begin training."  
  
Aeris raised her middle finger and Sephiroth turned around as though a new thought had come to him. "Oh, and Aeris. You might want to think about getting a job. Quickly would be best. You'll need a steady flow of Gil in order to survive and buy materia. Not to mention keeping your weapon clean and serviced."  
  
He disappeared into the distance and Elena spread out further on the ground. "A job huh? Good luck finding one here. Although I heard that there was some place opening soon. They might be looking for workers, that'd be your best bet."  
  
"Why do I have to find a job?" She plopped beside her friend and folded her arms crossly. "I mean, why can't you find a job too? Why just me? Does he hate me that much?"  
  
Elena smiled and tilted the sun hat across her eyes to shield the sun, "Aeris, he doesn't hate you. Not in the slightest does he hate you. He finds you a challenge though."  
  
Aeris looked at her, Elena had her arms tilting her head up slightly, her blonde hair barely visible beneath the sun hat which covered her face keeping the sun out. "A challenge?"  
  
"Yeah, a challenge. You've changed and that intrigues him yet unsettles him also. He thinks that you might be the one person who can help him find what he's looking for, but the thought terrifies him. And because of that, he finds you as his rival. He probably always has, that might be why-" Elena stopped suddenly.  
  
"That might be why what?" Aeris lay on her side, her head propped up by her hand, looking at the blonde dressed in a pair of pale blue shorts and a white top.  
  
"Never mind. That doesn't concern you just yet. In time you'll remember everything." Elena lifted the hat up and peeked beneath it, "I've got to go talk to Sephiroth. I'll see you later...Provided of course he doesn't kill me beforehand." She winked and sat up, then stood brushing herself down. "Bye." She left the brunette woman laying on the grass beneath the tree thinking about everything she'd just heard.  
  
[Sephiroth...Thinks I'm a challenge?]  
  
She laughed and stood.  
  
[Maybe a job would be a good thing...I wouldn't have to put up with him so much at least...]  
  
She began into Nibelheim, looking intently at every place there might've been some sort of work available. The Inn didn't need a new worker, the other store's were hard pressed paying their workers as it was with the low sales there were. She sighed as she sat on the edge of the garden. Nibelheim had become more technical, although it still seemed to be only a tourist attraction.  
  
"Hey, what's a great looking woman like you doing out here by yourself?"  
  
A hand landed on her shoulder and she spun around to face a young man with light hair and glasses. "I'm looking for a job."  
  
"A job eh?" He rubbed his chin. "Well today's your lucky day. I've got just the job for you."  
Aeris stumbled through the front door tiredly. She saw Sephiroth sitting on the couch, feet up on the newly fixed little table, head turned to look at her as she walked through. "Don't say anything. I'm tired and I'm going to have a bath." She stomped passed him and up the stairs. He looked at her just before she disappeared into the room she'd adopted as her own with a raised eyebrow then shrugged and returned his attention to the show that was on TV before him.  
  
Aeris entered and threw the uniform for her new job on the bed, grabbed a towel and began for the bathroom stripping as she went. She opened the room and stopped dead when she saw Elena in the bath. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here..." Aeris turned and began out the door.  
  
"Come on in." She shrugged. "We're both girls."  
  
Aeris shook her head. "No...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in on you."  
  
"Aeris, it's fine don't worry about it." She splashed around in the bath a little bit. "It's a big bath..."  
  
"I know." She turned and eyed the bath. "Do you...Mind?"  
  
"Not at all." Elena smiled and moved backwards.  
  
Aeris jumped into the bath splashing Elena on the way in. Elena shrieked and splashed her back. Soon they were splashing each other and shrieking with laughter. They heard heavy bootsteps approaching and they silenced. The door opened and without thought, Elena took a breath and Aeris pushed her head under the water. Sephiroth opened the door with a frown on his face. She noticed he could see the water splashed around the floor and she grinned innocently.  
  
"You certainly know how to make a mess..." He sighed sitting on the toilet with his arms folded.  
  
"Must you sit there and watch me in this bath? I need privacy you know."  
  
He frowned. "Where did you find a job?"  
  
"At the new place that's just opened. It opened tonight in actual fact. Now please leave." She could feel Elena struggling to get up again.  
  
"New place?"  
  
"Yeah, go out and have a look for yourself...Now please leave me alone in my bath!"  
  
Sephiroth eyes her suspiciously then stood and with two strides of his long legs was gone from sight, the door closed and Aeris lifted her hands allowing Elena to lift her head gaspong for breath. "Are you alright?" Aeris asked the blonde.  
  
Elena gasped in a few more breaths while nodding. "Yeah. I'm fine now..." She cupped Aeris' cheek then leant forward and kissed her gently.  
  
Aeris leant back, pink touching her cheeks. "Wha-What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry...I guess I'm a little forward..." Elena lowered her gaze then stood to leave when Aeris took her hand in both of hers and stood to almost equal height.  
  
"It's alright..." Aeris smiled and put her hand to her cheek. "It's alright with me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Elena cocked her head to the side and stared into Aeris' emerald eyes concerned. "I don't want to push you into something unwanted."  
  
"It's wanted..." Aeris kissed the blonde's hand then trailed kisses up her arm. "If it's wanted by you..."  
  
"It's always wanted by me..." Elena replied lifting Aeris' face to her own before kissing her passionately.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you Elena..." Aeris muttered softly.  
  
'Little Aeris...Gentle Aeris...Let yourself be loved...Just for once.'  
A/N  
Okay...Did I disturb anybody? Hehe...  
  
AWright then. Reviews are always welcomed and I'll try to get this thing running again...Hell knows I'm slacking off with my stories...They'll be updated slightly more regularly...I had a bit of a mental block with this thing to begin with...Then I lost the book I was writing it it and I got uber stressed...But here it is...At last.  
  
Ahem. Now, reviews will make me write faster and if you can help me here it'd be uber helpful. Like tell me how to improve if you find something lacking in my stories...Whatever.  
  
Arigatou! 


	7. Lullaby

Chapter 7: Lunatic Gate  
  
'' Hey... I always have a good influence on people. What are you talking about, not always good. It's the best damn influence anybody gets on this planet. From me!" (Yuffie)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"We know from certain sources that Sephiroth is definitely alive. He's been seen in numerous places, Corel, Nibelheim, Wutai...Apparently even at Kalm and Junon. Nobody is certain what his purpose if, nor how he was revived. Some are even sceptical it IS the general himself." Reeve stated putting a few papers from the desk before him into his briefcase.  
  
"And what of Aeris? I don't care for Sephiroth, I want to know about my Aeris!" The professor demanded impatiently.  
  
"We've had no reports from anybody in any area that Aeris is alive. No look- a-likes, nobody at all..." Reeve stared at the Professor with a frown.  
  
[His Aeris? What's going on here?]  
  
---  
  
Barret held onto the rail before him as if it were his lifeline. "You sure bout dis?"  
  
Shera laughed. "Of course I am love! Hold on tight!" Shera gripped the lever before her and pulled it down to her thigh.  
  
Barret's grip tightened and they suddenly shot off at a speed Barret was certain was only in science fiction stories. "You drive this thing right?"  
  
"Of course I can! Whoops..." Shera giggled and Barret began to bend the railing.  
  
"Whoops?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about. Just a little engine problem."  
  
"A fucking engine problem ain't nuthin to worry about?!"  
  
"Shera will fix it."  
  
Barret began to feel dizzy. "Damnit woman, you ARE Shera!"  
  
Shera looked at him confused. "I never said that I wasn't. No need to get stressed about it now." Shera toddled off leaving Barret panic stricken.  
  
Not only had she lost her mind, but she was the only other person on the ship other than himself which was more than likely the reason he was currently panic stricken. "Wait a minute! Who's gonna drive this thing?!"  
  
---  
  
Reno paced the airship landing. Rude watched the impatient red head smoke cigarette after cigarette. He couldn't shake the feeling that Reno was nervous, but why he still wasn't sure. They'd been tracking Elena and she seemed to have placed herself in Nibelheim, they were heading there that very day when the airship arrived to see if she had found Aeris' location.  
  
'What makes you so sure that she's found Aeris?' The Professor had asked. 'Elena isn't the sort of girl who'd simply stay put in one place for this long unless there was someone she knew.' Reno had explained. 'What if she's been killed?' 'Then we don't need to worry. When we get out there, she's either found Aeris or she's dead.' 'And if she's dead, then it means you have to go back to square one to find my little Cetra.' 'At least we've got a lead.'  
  
"Rude! Here she comes." Reno pointed with his cigarette towards the approaching airship.  
  
"..."  
  
"I know what you mean." They moved back and it landed before them. Out stepped Scarlet.  
  
"Are you coming boys?" They approached and Scarlet held Reno back. "No smoking on the airship."  
  
Reno's face turned sour and he dropped the cigarette, stamped it out and climbed aboard to be met with the Professor. "What are you doing here? This is our job."  
  
"I have to be there incase my little beauty is where you suspect."  
  
Reno shook his head and continued to the furthest part of the airhsip before sitting heavily on the chair. he studied the Professor from his position. He was the physical opposite of him, however they had similar personalities. The more Reno studied him, the more familiar he seemed. He carried shot guns, grenades...The same ammunition that Rufus ShinRa had once carried. Not to mention the physical similarities, blonde hair, blue eyes...A thought jumped into his head, what if Hojo had cloned Rufus? At that very thought, the Professor turned and smirked at Reno then went back to what he was doing. A chill ran down his spine, which was unusual for him. Something was wrong with this job, the pieces weren't right. Why did he want Aeris so badly? Not even Hojo was that bad. Why did he keep referring to her as 'his own'? Reno knew he was in no position to question him, but they niggled at the back of his mind.  
  
"Sit down Reno." Scarlet ordered suddenly standing before him.  
  
"Out of my way wench."  
  
"You'll get yourself killed if you do what I think you're going to do." She said bluntly.  
  
"What are you talking about."  
  
"He's very like Hojo." She nodded. "I'm sure we've been thinking the same thing. He does disturb me..."  
  
"But he looks like Rufus...Ready to sleep with him huh?" Reno kept as neutral a face as he could.  
  
"I'm beyond that Reno." Her face was just as neutral and it was then that he noticed her face wasn't caked in makeup...She looked quite attractive.  
  
"So I see..." Even what she wore was slightly less revealing to what she wore pre-meteor...Slightly.  
  
"Kyahahaha!" She laughed as she watched him study her.  
  
"You still have that insane laugh."  
  
"I'm allowed to keep something aren't I?" She smirked.  
  
"At least we know it's really you.." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.  
  
Almost immediately, her hand was over them, "No smoking on the airship. We're nearly there." Scarlet pointed out the window beside him.  
  
He checked his watch. It was around dinner time and Nibelheim had recently opened a brand new club. He planned to go there as soon as they landed, but that did involve managing to get out of several tricky questions. Who knew, maybe he'd find a clue in there about her whereabouts.  
  
"You are not going into that club til we've searched everywhere. We need to find them." Scarlet frowned before him, "Don't deny. I am well aware what you are thinking. New club, new whores. Forget it Mister. We're here to work, not for pleasure."  
  
"I can always find out in there whether she's been around town. Work AND pleasure." He winked as he slipped a cigarette from his pack into his mouth, stood then walked out as the airship landed and lit up. Rude joined him followed by the Professor then Scarlet. "Right. We'll split up and meet back here in half an hour. I'll go to that new club and ask around. Rude, you go to the inn."  
  
"..." Rude turned and headed to the inn.  
  
"Professor, you ask around the shops, Scarlet, go check out ShinRa mansion. Remember, half an hour." They split up and Reno rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Here we come..."  
  
---  
  
Rude entered the inn and went to the counter where a woman turned and met him with a forced smile. "How may I help you?"  
  
He held a photograph up for her to look at. "...Seen her?"  
  
The woman shook her head. "No. Sorry I can't be of more assistance sir." She turned and began to busy herself with whatever it was she was doing before hand. She was hiding something from him, anybody could've seen it let alone a Turk. Aeris was here in Nibelheim. He abruptly started up the stairs. "Hey! You can't go up there!" He pulled out his gun and held it at her forehead silencing her then continued up to the rooms.  
  
---  
  
The Professor entered the shop and looked around. "May I help you sir?" The young woman at the weapons counter asked with a smile.  
  
After a quick smirk he went to the counter and leant on it putting on a sad face that was convincing to any who saw. "My sister was taken away from me. A man with silver hair took her from me. Have you seen anybody like that recently?"  
  
"Well not me personally, but my uncle said that there was a man dressed in black with silver hair dragging along a young woman with long brown hair. I believe he called her Aeris."  
  
"Yes, that was him alright. He stole her from my home a week ago. Everytime I get close to finding her, he takes her away again..." He shed a tear and the woman sniffed and held a tissue out for him.  
  
"I hope you get him this time sir."  
  
"I'm sure I will thanks to you Miss. Thankyou for your help."  
  
---  
  
Scarlet's lip curled in disgust as she saw the mansion before her. Its fence had fallen and she was certain that nobody had entered it for at least three years when Cloud Strife had intruded. She moved to the door and tried to open it only to find it was locked.  
  
[Someone's here...]  
  
She knocked on the door. After a while she heard footsteps approaching the door, a chain rattled and the door opened to reveal Elena. "Well well..." Scarlet put her perfectly manicured nails to her red lips and smirked watching the colour drain from the other blonde's face.  
  
---  
  
Reno entered the club and sat at the bar. He ordered his drink and turned to find a beautiful blonde sitting beside him dressed in a what looked like a white top that hung off her shoulders with sleeves that were long enough to reach the floor, the body of the shirt was tight around her thin body and large chest, a wide purple belt around her waist. She wore long purple gloves and little purple heels.  
  
"You're a new face here. Something I can help you with?"  
  
[This is better than the Honey Bee Inn!]  
  
He could see that she was one of the whores of the club and grinned. "I was looking for a little excitement. Know anybody?"  
  
She touched his leg gently, provocatively. "I'm the one to see."  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of brunette..."  
  
The smile stayed on her face although he could see it was forced now. She stood and put two fingers to her mouth then let out an ear piercing whistle. "Hey! Baby girl, you're up!" She thumbed to Reno and walked off to join the others who all wore the same uniform only slightly different colours.  
  
"Can I help you? Would you like a drink perhaps?" A gentle voice asked.  
  
Reno looked across to find the brunette dressed in the same uniform only in pink and she wore boots rather than little heels. "Aeris?!"  
  
"Reno?! What are you doing here?" She stepped back in slight fear.  
  
He saw the other whores turn suddenly interested. "Elena told me where you were."  
  
"That's not true. Elly wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Elly?" Reno looked at her thoughtfully then frowned. "Elena is a Turk. She does what she's paid to do."  
  
"She quit the Turks Reno. You tried to kill her!"  
  
Reno sighed. "Elena isn't stable. She hurts herself."  
  
Aeris looked at him, frown etched into her face. "Elena's fine."  
  
Reno shook his head. "She lost her brother when he was eight years old. He was in her care when he died. He'd been playing around and she lost her temper. Screaming at him to stop, she pushed him when he didn't stop. He tumbled down a small drop into the little stream below. There were rocks at the bottom. When he fell, he landed on them and broke his neck. He died while she was taking him to the doctors to heal him. She failed him and now every time she fails, she believes she failed him, hallucinating his eight year old form, asking him to forgive her. Her mind is decaying, she's not how she really seems."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Honest to whatever god you believe in, it's the truth."  
  
There was a moment of silence between them. Reno looked her up and down. "What are you doing working in here? Whoring?"  
  
"The manager found me when I was looking for a job."  
  
Annoyed that she dodged his question, he shrugged. "How much to you make anyway?"  
  
"It depends on the night. Last night I wade around 8300 Gil."  
  
He whistled. "That's not bad...Although if you're whoring I'd have thought- "  
  
"I'm not one of the whores. Why are you here Reno?"  
  
"To take you back with me."  
  
"Why would I want to go back?"  
  
"We found a way to get your memory back."  
  
"My memory?"  
  
"You do want to remember everything again don't you?"  
  
Aeris frowned as she remembered the dream from a month ago. "I'm not sure..."  
  
"Do you want to stay here knowing that at any time, you might be killed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then come with me."  
  
She sighed then nodded. "Alright. I'll go."  
  
---  
  
Sephiroth walked back into the mansion and stopped dead. Elena was lying on the floor out cold. He leant down and slapped her face receiving no response he began to feel the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He ran to the door and flung it open then ran into the town in time to see Reno, Scarlet and what looked like Rufus leading Aeris out of town.  
  
"Aeris!"  
  
Aeris turned to face him and was pulled along by Reno who held her hand. He ran after them but they entered the air ship and shut the door before he could get there. He slammed his fists on the door.  
  
"Aeris! Aeris open the door! Open the door damnit!" The air ship lifted, throwing him off the side and left without him, Aeris still on board.  
  
He trudged back to the mansion. Elena was rousing. "Where's Aeris?"  
  
"They took her..."  
  
She began to say something, but Sephiroth's mind was elsewhere...  
  
[I'll find you Aeris...Even if I have to go to the ends of the world, I will find you and bring you back here away from them, where you are safe...With Elena...With...With me.]  
  
He noticed that Elena was smiling and looking at him. "What is it woman? You need not stare at me like that!" He frowned as the smile grew bigger. "Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"You love her."  
  
His face turned pink and Elena wasn't sure whether it was rage or embarrassment. "WHAT?!"  
  
"It is why you were sent here wasn't it? To find what love is, to experience it for the first time in your life. You both need to be loved. I tried to fill the space in her heart, but I am not what she needs." Elena put her hands on his. "I see the way you both look at each other, the way you argue...Find her. Love her. And never let her go."  
  
---  
  
Yuffie walked into Choco Billy's ranch and put the chocobo back in the stable. "Hey Chole, has there been any word from the others yet?"  
  
"Nothing at all. It's like they've just disappeared off the face of the planet." She sighed and frowned. "But I have a strange feeling that one of your friends isn't too far away...Something big's gonna happen again isn't it? Just like when Meteor was coming down...Something really big..."  
  
"You know, for a chocobo girl you sure know a lot." Yuffie grinned.  
  
"Well you did tell me that I can't spend all of my life as a chocobo stable girl...So I'm looking to become part of a business..."  
  
"That's great! What sorta business we talkin about here? There's nothing particularly close to you around here..."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm going to move-"  
  
"Move?! Move where?!" Yuffie was horrified and gripped the girl's shoulders.  
  
"I'm thinking about moving into Junon."  
  
"Fish smell..." Yuffie screwed up her nose as she remembered the times she had to go through there with Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE three years ago. "The fish smell is REALLY bad there...It wouldn't be too bad a place is only they cleaned it up something..."  
  
"That's the first of my jobs. I'm part of the architectural committe that's been advised to improve Junon. It was a fishing town so that's what we're turning it back into, taking down the top layer of Shin-Ra's base since Midgar HQ has agreed that the Junon base won't be nessecary, that they'll move it along the coast more, so the town below can be extended and get more sun. There won't be nearly as much pollution as there was. It'll be a much better place than it is now." She smiled warmly. "And it's all thanks to you Yuffie. If you hadn't come back here two years ago I'd be doing this for the rest of my life. I'll have to repay you somehow...Is there anything in particular that you want or need?"  
  
Yuffie looked at her slyly and rubbed her chin. "Well...I'm always on the lookout for new materia..."  
  
Chole laughed. "Some things never change..."  
  
It was then the two girls realised Zax was still standing there, she'd turned her attention to the gold chocobo that was in the stable behind her. She was giving it a rub behind its ear and cooing to it. "You seem to know how to look after a chocobo..." Chole stated.  
  
Zax looked over her shoulder. "My father and I used to take care of them for other people about 8 years ago."  
  
"And now you're a ninja just like Yuffie huh?" Chole grinned. "Yuffie's like that, she has an influence on people, not always a good one, but an influence still the same."  
  
Yuffie looked put out. "Hey... I always have a good influence on people. What are you talking about, not always good. It's the best damn influence anybody gets on this planet. From me!"  
  
Chole laughed. "Calm down Yuff...I was only having a joke-"  
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
Yuffie turned around to find Cloud standing at the front, holding another chocobo.  
  
"Cloud...The hell are you doin here without Aeris or Tifa?"  
  
He stared at the blonde. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, she's just another one of my fans..."  
  
"Name's Zax." She held her hand out for him to shake and he took it cautiously.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Cloud growled pulling her arm back towards him and yanking his bracelet out of her grip. "I'm used to yuffie stealing things off me, I'm aware of it now."  
  
Yuffie chuckled amused by the situation. Chole joined her and gave the chocobo a couple of regen greens that they had given her from the last time they'd used her.  
  
"So what are you doing here Yuffie?"  
  
"I just came back from looking around Mideel area...After all, that's a place nobody'd really expect to see Aeris or Sephiroth ya know? Did ya find anything?" She joined his side and pulled the newly found key from his pocket. "Where'd ya get this? And what's it for anyway?"  
  
"That Yuffie, is what we're going to find out."  
  
"We? No no no...You see, there is only me...There's never a we happening here-"  
  
Cloud nodded to Zax, "You two are a we...Aren't you?"  
  
"NO! She followed me."  
  
"Hey, I am not a dog and I didn't follow you...As such." Zax defended. "I joined you onn your journey."  
  
"There you go...There's a we. And maybe the three of us, TOGETHER can figure out what this key is for..."  
  
Yuffie's head and shoulders drooped. "This...Will not be fun at all..."  
  
---  
  
--  
  
-  
  
Author's notes:  
  
So here we go, here's the next installment. I know it's been ages since the last one, but I'm pretty sure they'll start coming out quicker now...provided of course I don't end up with the worst case of Writers block again...  
  
Grr.  
  
I had to write this chapter about 5 times til I was happy with it...So, I hope you didn't find it too bad... 


End file.
